Become and Tell
by Minchy-chan14
Summary: Diz-se que os opostos se atraem, mas é possível a escuridão apaixonar-se pela luz e a luz pela escuridão? É possível que anjos e diabos se dêem bem, tendo objectivos totalmente diferentes? LuNa; ZoRo; UsoKa. (É o meu primeiro fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Este é o meu primeiro fic, vai ser um bocado longo mas divirto-me a escrever.

Vou pôr algumas palavras em japonês ao longo da história mas explico-as no final.

Esta história é LuNa; ZoRo; UsoKa.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! :p

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****Paraíso!**

Por cima das nuvens encontra-se um reino governado por paz onde todos os mortais

desejam ir parar, um reino conhecido como Paraíso. Não existe lugar mais perfeito do que

este. Os anjos vivem felizes às ordens do tão bondoso Kami-sama que lhes proporciona a

maior tranquilidade.

Realmente é o local a que todos desejariam chamar de lar. Lá só vão parar as pessoas de

bom coração que morrem arrependidos dos pecados que possam ter cometido.

Uma vez lá, transformam-se em anjos e é-lhes concedido a cada um, um poder que devem

utilizar para guiar a humanidade em direcção à justiça e bondade.

Este Paraíso é sem dúvida um lugar alegre, relaxante e…

** -Aborrecidoooooo… -** queixa-se um jovem anjo sonolento, caminhando cabisbaixo ao lado de

outros dois anjos. Este tem cabelo negro e despenteado com os olhos da mesma cor, na sua

bochecha esquerda encontra-se uma cicatriz já de há bastante tempo. À sua esquerda caminha

uma anja muito elegante, com o cabelo azul claro como o céu, leva-o apanhado atrás num

rabo-de-cavalo, tem olhos castanhos escuros. Não lhe agrada muito o comentário do

companheiro mas não deixa de sorrir. O outro anjo era moreno, tinha o cabelo preto e

encaracolado e olhos igualmente pretos, tem um nariz enorme e um aspecto rude e tal como

todos os anjos veste uma roupa branca, tem asas e uma auréola. Este último responde ao seu

amigo queixoso.

** -Luffy, como é que consegues adormecer nas aulas? Ainda por cima estávamos a dar a **

** origem da bondade, é a matéria mais interessante de todas!**

** -INTERESSANTE?! Só podes estar a brincar…-** afirma não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

** -Mas é verdade Luffy-san,** - diz calmamente a rapariga –** a matéria foi mesmo muito **

** interessante. Não deves ter reparado por teres adormecido, só isso.**

** -Achas mesmo isso Vivi? – **pergunta um pouco incrédulo.

** -Bem… - **disse desviando os olhos para a esquerda.

Luffy esperava pela continuação olhando-a fixamente, mas ao ver que não vinha decidiu

falar.

** -Eu tento estar atento, mas isso é to-tal-men-te im-pos-si-vel. Simplesmente não entra na **

** cabeça, mas ao menos tenho de tentar, afinal, se não melhorar nas notas o Ji-chan vai **

** começar a dar "murros de amor" com mais frequência. – **informa.

** -Isso é mesmo estranho… -** afirma o moreno **– Aliás, tu és estranho…**

** -URUSEEEE! –** protestou **– Vocês é que são! Onde é que já se viu serem sempre certinhos e **

** estarem sempre atentos?**

** -Luffy… Isso é totalmente natural… -** responde o narigudo.

** -Não devia…** - diz Luffy, com os braços cruzados a olhar pro outro lado e a fazer beicinho.

** -Bem , rapazes. –** chama a atenção Vivi **– Está ali o Kohza, tenho de ir. – **avisa apontando para

um anjo que se via ao longe. Este acenava para eles a cumprimentar, respondem da mesma

forma.

** -Jya!** – despede-se a rapariga.

** -Tchau!** – afirmam em uníssono.

Viraram-se e continuaram o seu caminho.

** -Oi, Usopp! –** chama Luffy virando-se para o seu amigo que olha para ele também –** Vens a **

** minha casa, certo? –** continua com um grande sorriso no rosto mostrando o seu entusiasmo –

**Não te esqueceste do plano, pois não?**

** -Mas é claro que não! Eu vou contigo e vou ajudar-te! – **diz muito decidido cruzando os

braços e virando a cabeça para cima com os olhos fechados.

Pouco depois vira-se de novo para Luffy com um ar assustado e as pernas a tremer e

pergunta:

** -D-de ce-certeza que que-queres fazer isto?**

** -Yap!** – diz decidido para desespero do seu colega que queria chorar.

** -Luffy, isso não vai funcionar… **- afirma abanando-o a ver se o chamava para a realidade.

Luffy afastou-se de Usopp para que acabacem os abanões e continuou a correr em frente,

dizendo:

** -Calma, vai funcionar! Eu planeei tudo.** –continua, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

** -Pois… É disso que tenho medo…** - murmura para si próprio nervosamente não saindo do sitio

enquanto o amigo continuava a correr. Foi então que reparou que tinha uma mão a segurar a

sua camisa.

Não teve tempo para reagir, quando começou a ser puxado por esse braço de borracha,

batendo de seguida contra Luffy e chegou a casa deste.

** -ESTÁS DOIDO LUFFY!? PODÍAS TER-ME MATADO!** –grita furioso.

** -Nós já estamos mortos!** – responde com simplicidade o anjo de borracha.

Usopp não sabia o que dizer. Tinha lhe respondido a sorrir, como se nada fosse. Aquele Luffy

era realmente diferente.

O rapaz sorridente entrou de seguida em casa, o seu amigo, tendo-se já acalmado um pouco,

seguiu-o.

Quando entrou, encontrou Luffy a correr na sua direcção com dois sacos na mão. Parou e

estendeu um braço para lhe passar um dos sacos. Usopp lentamente olhou para este, estava

muito bem fechado e não sabia o que era. Um pouco renitente acabou por pegar nele.

** -O que é isto?** – pergunta a apontar para o saco e a olhar para o companheiro nervosamente.

** -Oh, isso!? Isso são as nossas roupas! Shishishishishi!** – afirma enquanto se ri.

** -Ro-roupas!?** – gagueja, agora a soar –** Nós temos que trocar de roupas!?**

** -Ora, mas é claro! Como é que achavas que íamos fazer isto?**

** -Eu… Bem…** - o moreno já achava mau o que tinham de fazer, agora acrescentar o vestuário… -

**"Calma Usopp, talvez ele não tenha seguido o vestuário à risca."** – muito nervoso e

preocupado decide abrir o saco – **"Yoshi Usopp, tu consegues! Ikusou! Um… Dois… TRÊS!"** – e

abre o saco com força.

** -Então! O quê que achas?** – pergunta Luffy a sorrir. É então que repara que o seu amigo não se

move. Vai a caminhar para junto dele, olha fixamente para a sua cara.

Usopp está de boca aberta, aterrorizado a olhar para o conteúdo do saco, nem sequer os

olhos pisca.

O rapaz de borracha abana a sua mão à frente da cara do companheiro que continua sem se

mover, então afasta-se e diz:

** -Bloqueou…**

Ficou alguns segundos a olhar para o rapaz narigudo com um rosto inexpressivo, até que se

começou a fartar. Decidiu ir trocar-se para quando chegasse a hora de começar o plano.

Dirigiu-se até ao seu quarto com o saco na mão e começou a mudar de roupa.

Passados uns minutos:

** -Bem, já estou pronto! – **diz com um sorriso a olhar para o espelho – **É melhor ver se o Uso…**

** -USO DAAAAAAAAA!** – ouve-se um grito ao longe.

Luffy vai a correr para onde se encontrava o seu amigo, estranhando o barulho. Quando lá

chega vê Usopp ajoelhado e a dar murros ao chão enquanto murmurava umas coisas que Luffy

não conseguia ouvir.

** -Oi, Usopp!** – grita sem sair do sitio.

O narigudo olha para o seu companheiro. Não queria acreditar no que via, afinal era verdade,

o Luffy tinha mesmo a intenção de vestir aquilo! Demorou um bocado mas acabou por falar.

** -L-Lu-Luffy… Estás a brincar,certo?**

O anjo-de-borracha ficou confuso com a pergunta e inclina a cabeça para o lado –** Não. **

** Porquê que achas isso?**

O moreno simplesmente baixou a cabeça em incredulidade.

** -Então? Ikusou Usopp! Vai lá trocar-te!**

** -NANIIIIII!? EU NÃO QUERO VESTIR ISSO!**

Luffy faz uma cara triste – **Não me vais ajudar?** – de repente fica com uma expressão chateada

**– Então aquilo foi outra mentira!? Não esperava isso de ti Usopp, mesmo quando o inicio do **

** teu nome significa mentira (uso)!**

Esta reacção preocupou o narigudo.

** -Ch-chotto mate, Luffy! Não é nada disso. Eu tenho a doença não-posso-vestir-essa-roupa-**

** senão-morro, por isso não posso vestir essa roupa senão morro, percebes?**

** -Isso também é uma mentira! – **afirma fazendo beicinho e desviando olhar em direcção do

outro anjo.

O anjo moreno soava de preocupação, já não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma mentira

para se safar dessa.

** -O-ok! Eu visto. Mas garanto-te que não vai funcionar.**

** -Shishishishi!** – ri-se com os braços cruzados e um ar vitorioso **– Então toca a andar, não **

** vamos perder tempo!**

Empurra Usopp em direcção do seu quarto para que mudasse de roupa. Fecha a porta e fica

à espera do lado de fora. Esperou 1 minuto, 2 minutos, 5 minuto, 10 minutos, 20 minutos.

Alguma coisa não estava bem.

Então abriu a porta e viu-o deitado no chão, vestido com a roupa de troca e com um liquido

vermelho à sua volta.

** -USOPP!** – gritou Luffy aflito, indo a correr na direcção dele – **DAIJOUBU KA?**

O moreno abre um pouco os olhos e murmura.

-**Lu-Luffy…**

O amigo muito preocupado tenta levantá-lo.

** -Oi, Usopp! O quê que se passo? Foste atacado? Quem te fez isto?**

** -Luffy…** - murmura baixinho -** … eu disse-te que tinha a doença não-posso-vestir-essa-roupa-**

** senão-morro, agora vestia roupa, e por isso, vou morrer.**

** -Não! Uso da! Não podes morrer Usopp**!

** -Não há volta a dar. Luffy, adeus!** – e com isto, fecha os olhos.

** -USOPP, USOPP! **– grita enquanto o abanassem resultado **– Agora o quê que vou fazer? –** diz,

finalmente largando-o – **Tenho de encontrar um médico.** – pensou um pouco a quem poderia

recorrer e só encontrou uma resposta – **Chopper!**

Saiu a correr de casa em busca do anjo médico enquanto gritava.

** -CHOPPER! DOKO DESU KA?**

Enquanto isso, de volta ao quarto do Luffy:

** -Fiu! Essa foi por pouco.** – suspira o narigudo de alivio enquanto se levanta – **Bem, é melhor **

** trocar de roupa para quando ele voltar. – **vira-se em direcção do "sangue" **– Este ketchup **

** espiritual é mesmo muito bom, devia comprar mais frequentemente.**

Troca de novo de roupa, sai do quarto e vai à cozinha comer um pouco.

De volta a Luffy:

** -CHOPPER!CHOPPER!** – grita desesperadamente.

** -Oi, Luffy!** – ouve uma voz familiar.

Vira-se para encontrar os seus dois irmãos, Ace e Sabo. Tinha os dois olhos negros, o

primeiro tinha o cabelo preto e ondulado e sardas na cara e o segundo era loiro com o cabelo

aos caracóis. (Como se vocês não soubessem… :p)

** -Ace, Sabo! **– grita aos dois – **Viram o Chopper?**

** -Eu não vi!** – responde Ace com uma cara um pouco preocupada a olhar bem para a roupa do

irmão mais novo.

** -Acho que está na casa do Coby. **– afirma Sabo com a mesma preocupação.

**-A sério? Vou lá procurar. Obrigado!**

Afasta-se a correr sem perder tempo. Os dois irmãos mais velhos continuam parados sem

tirarem os olhos do mais novo.

** -É só impressão minha, ou o Luffy está mesmo ridículo?** – pergunta o moreno.

** -Quem me dera que fosse…**

Luffy continua a correr na direcção da casa de Coby, tinha de pedir ajuda ao Chopper. Não

teve de correr muito pois o Chopper já tinha saído de casa dele e vinha muito feliz de volta a

casa. Era uma pequena reninha que caminhava de pé, levava nas suas costas uma malinha

médica.

** -CHOPPEEEER!** – gritou o rapaz aflito.

** -LUFFY!** – grita também a cumprimentar muito feliz por vê-lo – **KONNICHIWA!**

** -CHOPPER!** – repetiu chegando perto dele –** O USOPP VAI MORRER!**

** -AAAAAAAAAAAHH! **– grita aflito **– ALGUÉM CHAME UM MÉDICO! ALGUÉM? ALGUÉM?** –

grita histericamente enquanto corre de um lado para o outro. De repente parou- **Oh! Eu sou **

** um médico!**

Luffy já ia em frente, a voar, de volta a casa.

** -ANDA CHOPPER! TEMOS DE NOS DESPACHAR!**

** -CHOTTO MATE, LUFFY! **–pede ao seu amigo. Como não conseguia voar rápido o seu corpo

mudou para Fly Point, foi o poder que ganhou ao morrer. Deveria ser uma rena normal mas

agora conseguia fazer tudo que os anjos humanos conseguiam (menos ter as habilidades que

cada um tinha) e ainda podia alterar o corpo de oito formas.

Tendo conseguido alcançar o companheiro pergunta-lhe:

** -Luffy, disseste que o Usopp ia morrer?**

** -Sim.**

Chopper fica um pouco pensativo.

** -Como é que anjos morrem?**

** -Eu não sei…** - afirma continuando a voar – **Mas ele tinha sangue.**

** -Sangue!? No céu!?**

** -É.**

** -Isso deve ser mesmo muito grave.** – continua inocentemente.

Finalmente chegam ao seu destino, entram bruscamente. Vão a caminho do quarto quando

ouvem algo a cair na cozinha.

** -OI, QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?** – grita o anjo de borracha.

** -SOU EU LUFFY!**

Este fica chocado com a voz que ouve, afinal, é a voz de Usopp que estava a "morrer".

** -U-Usopp!?** – exclama a reninha.

Foram os dois a caminhar até à cozinha ainda incrédulos, e quando lá chegaram realmente

viram Usopp a comer animo. (Nota: Anjos comem sentimentos positivos e alimentos

espirituais.) Usopp olhou para eles e encontrou-os a começar a chorar.

** -Oi, o quê que se passa?** – pergunta aos dois.

Foi então que estes se atiraram para cima dele a chorar e a abraça-lo.

** -USOPP, PENSAVA QUE IAS MORRER!** – afirma Luffy – **ESTOU TÃO FELIZ!**

** -USOPP, COMO É QUE SOBREVIVESTE? **– pergunta o animalzinho angelical.

** -Yamero, mina! Não é para tanto.** – informa tentando afasta-los.

** -Então diz-nos o quê que aconteceu. **– pede o anjo de borracha.

** -Sim! Queremos saber!**

** -Ok, ok. Eu conto! Por isso prestem atenção, porque o que vos vou contar é um conto de **

** valentia do grande guerreiro do céu, CAPITÃO USOPP!**

Ao ouvirem isto os dois sentaram-se muito atentos para ouvirem a história.

** -E então, estava eu, o valente Capitão Usopp, às portas da morte. As roupas a encherem-me **

** de desespero e a puxarem-me cada vez mais para a luz com toda a força que tinham, mas eu, **

** Capitão Usopp, não podia desistir. Nunca tinha sentido uma força tal, mas a verdade é que **

** essa força não se comparava com a força do bravo Capitão Usopp, e mesmo às beiras da **

** morte utilizei toda a minha energia para retirar… -** não pode concluir ao ser interrompido

pelo alarme de um relógio angelical.

** -OH, NÃO! **–grita Luffy –** O JI-CHAN CHEGA DAQUI A POUCO. O QUÊ QUE VAMOS FAZER **

** USOPP?**

** -Eu não sei, mas não posso usar essa roupa, desculpa. "Lamento Luffy, mas preferia morrer a **

** utilizar essas roupas, mesmo já estando morto."**

** -Bem, temos de fazer alguma coisa.** - informa o rapaz preocupado – **Chopper, podes **

** substituir o Usopp?**

** -Huh!? Eu!?**

** -Sim.**

** -Ma-mas o quê que tenho de fazer?**

** -Calma, vamos até ao meu quarto e explico-te tudo. Usopp, vem connosco!**

** -Hã!? Eu?! Pra quê!?**

** -Quero alguém que nos dê a opinião.**

** -O-ok! Eu posso fazer isso…** - concorda desmotivado.

Vão todos para o quarto do anjo-de-borracha prepararem-se.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco tempo depois o avô de Luffy já ia a caminho de casa, o seu nome é Garp. A sua função é

assegurar a segurança no Paraíso e na Terra, ou seja a protecção contra os diabos e os

demónios.

** -Aaahhh!** – suspira cansado – **Ultimamente tem andado sossegado, não têm aparecido **

** muitos diabos nos últimos meses. Que aborrecido! **– volta a suspirar – **Bem, não me posso **

** queixar disso. Esperemos que continue assim.**

Chega à porta de casa e abre-a. Estranha as luzes estarem apagadas, mas pouco liga e vai

acende-las, pouco depois de ligar a estrela começa a ouvir uma música que reconhece. Era a

sua música favorita, "Don't you wish me?" das Rainbow Clouds (Nota: Os nomes são

totalmente inventados), uma banda composta por duas raparigas, ambas cantoras, cada uma

toca um instrumento, uma um piano e outra uma guitarra melódica. Mas desta vez quem

cantava e tocava eram, nada mais, nada menos, o seu neto, Luffy, e o seu amigo Chopper. E o

pior de tudo é que vestiam ambos saias cor-de-rosa e verde-água com topes a condizer.

(Tentem imaginar)

O quê que tinha passado pela cabeça daqueles dois? Só estavam a fazer figura de parvos,

afinal, para além disso, andavam sempre a enganar-se nas notas e cantavam mal como sapos a

guinchar de desespero (se isso for possível).

Quando a actuação terminou Garp não sabia o que fazer. Devia perguntar se eles se

sentiam bem ou simplesmente ignorar? Optou pela segunda e foi sentar-se na cozinha a

engolir orgulho (duplo sentido). Já Usopp não podia deixar de sentir vergonha alheia e decidiu

ir juntar-se ao avô de Luffy.

Quanto ao anjo-de-borracha e à reninha, estavam confusos, nem uma felicitação pela sua

boa actuação!? Nem um sorriso de alegria!? O quê que se estava a passar?

** -Ei, Chopper! –** chama a atenção Luffy **– O mundo é misterioso.**

** -É. Mesmo…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Usopp e Chopper tiveram de voltar para as suas respectivas casas, já estava a ficar tarde. Ace e Sabo tinham sido encarregues de receber os anjos bebés e entregá-los às suas respectivas famílias, por isso iam chegar mesmo muito tarde. Dragon, o pai de Luffy, já tinha chegado, mas tinha tanto trabalho para fazer sobre a vida na Terra que estava fechado no seu gabinete, era assim quase sempre. Agora eram só Luffy e Garp e o primeiro tinha mesmo de falar com o seu avô.

Dirigiu-se até à sala onde se encontrava a ler um livro. Decidiu começar a falar.

** -Ji-chan!** – chamou.

O velho anjo virou a cabeça para o seu neto, não muito disposto a levá-lo a sério, como

haveria de o fazer depois do que se tinha passado.

** -Diz, Luffy.** – afirma desinteressado.

O rapaz fez um curto silêncio, isto chamou a atenção do avô e ganhando coragem

pergunta.

** -Gostaste?**

Garp engasgou-se em seco. Se tinha gostado!? Ele estava mesmo a falar a sério!? Olhou

incrédulo para o rosto do seu neto por algum tempo à procura de sinais de gozação, num

entanto não os encontrou.

** -Oh meu grande palerma**! – gritou sem hesitar – **Aquela foi a coisa mais ridícula que já vi.**

** -QUÊ!? RIDICULO!? COMO ASSIM? TIVEMOS TANTO TEMPO A DECORAR AS NOTAS, A **

** CANÇÃO E A COREOGRAFIA… COMO É QUE PODE SER RIDICULO?**

** -OH SEU GRANDE CABEÇA OCA! NÃO VÊS QUE ESSAS CANÇÕES SÃO PRA RAPARIGAS **

** CANTAREM E DANÇAREM? AINDA POR CIMA VESTIRAM-SE DAQUELA FORMA. HOMEM QUE **

** É HOMEM NÃO SE VESTE ASSIM!**

** -EU SOU HOMEM! E BEM HOMEM! –** defende-se Luffy.

** -POIS NÃO PARECIA… E afinal para quê que foi essa palhaçada toda?**

Luffy não queria dizê-lo, mas tinha de o fazer se queria alcançar o seu objectivo. Inclinou um

pouco os olhos para o lado e decidiu falar.

** -Bem… Eu queria ver como era a Terra… E pensei que se fizesse alguma coisa que gostasses **

** podias me deixar ir…** - admitiu finalmente.

** -OH CRIATURA DE DEUS, TERIA SIDO BEM MAI FÁCIL SE ME DISSESSES LOGO!**

** -QUÊ!? ISSO QUER DIZER QUE POSSO IR?**

** -MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!** – informa tirando-lhe todas as esperanças –** Afinal, porquê que **

** queres tanto ir?**

** -É que eu não consigo perceber nada da matéria da escola, e acho que talvez a matéria da **

** Terra eu perceba melhor. Para além disso, se fosse lá podia aprender a matéria de cá na **

** prática. Acho eu…**

Garp ficou a pensar durante um tempinho.

** -Hum… Ok!**

Isto confundiu Luffy.

** -Ok, o quê?** – pergunta.

** -Podes ir.**

** -A SÉRIO?** – grita de alegria **– YUHUUUU!**

** -Mas…**

Luffy até ficou arrepiado com esse "mas", ficou seriamente a olhar para o avô e não disse

uma palavra à espera do que vinha.

** -Mas, não vais sozinho! Podes ir com aquele teu amigo Usopp. Parece-me um rapaz **

** responsável, tive uma conversa agradável com ele enquanto engolíamos orgulho.**

** -Com o Usopp!? Posso ir com o Usopp!?**

** -Sim, claro.**

** -Yes! Vou adorar isto.**

** -Mas não penses que vai ser só diversão. –** avisa chamando a atenção de Luffy – **Tal como há **

** anjos na Terra há diabos e demónios. Como anjo tens o dever de guiar os humanos para o **

** bem e impedir os diabos de os guiarem para o mal. Espero que tenhas isso em conta.**

O anjo mais jovem olha agora seriamente para o mais velho.

** -Não te preocupes com isso. Ganhei duas cicatrizes há dois anos na guerra que tivemos **

** contra eles. Nunca me esquecerei da sua maldade.**

** -É bom que não o faças.**

Luffy afasta-se do avô em direcção do seu quarto, era hora de ir-se deitar. Quanto a Garp,

mantem-se sentado no sofá e continua a ler o livro.

* * *

Traduções:

Kami-sama: Deus.

Ji-chan: Avô.

Uruse: Cala-te; Calem-se.

Yoshi: Certo.

Ikusou: Vamos lá.

Uso da: É mentira; Não o pode ser.

Nani: O quê.

Chotto mate: Espera um pouco.

Daijoubu ka?: Estás bem?

Doko desu ka?: Onde estás?

Konnichiwa: Olá.

Yamero: Parem; Para.

Mina: Pessoal.

E acho que é tudo.

Review, please!

Se tiverem alguma duvida apenas perguntem, sugestões também são bem vindas! Criticas são construtivas por isso ponham à vontade, claro que gosto mais de positivismo. ;)

Espero que tenham gostado de ler!


	2. Chapter 2

E aqui está o segundo capítulo de Become and Tell! :D

Este chama-se Inferno!

Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! :p

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**** Inferno!**

Era um dia ensolarado, os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas caminhavam tranquilamente pelas ruas. Entre todas essas pessoas havia uma jovem rapariga, era ruiva, de cabelo comprido e ondulado, tinha os olhos castanhos como o chocolate, um sorriso que cativava qualquer um. Usava um top azul que lhe mostrava o umbigo, umas calças de ganga justas e umas sandálias de tacão alto. Ao seu lado caminhavam outras duas figuras femininas, uma era adolescente como ela e a outra adulta.

A jovem ruiva não conseguia observar mais nada destas duas pessoas que a acompanhavam, a única coisa que sabia delas era que lhe transmitiam confiança e isso bastava. De repente as nuvens taparam o sol, os pássaros param de cantar, todas as pessoas desaparecem menos aquelas duas em que confiava, mas mesmo estas saíram da sua beira. Tentou acompanhá-las mas não conseguiu, alguém lhe segurava os braços. Eram dois homens bruscos que a assustavam.

O lugar encheu-se de escuridão, as únicas luzes que havia incidiram sobre ela e as outras duas mulheres que caminhavam sem olhar para trás. Tentou desesperadamente soltar-se sem resultado.

**-AJUDEM-ME!** – gritou às duas pessoas longínquas.

E então obteve resposta, elas pararam de andar e viraram-se para trás. Uma luz de esperança veio aos seus olhos, mas não se manteve lá por muito tempo ao abrirem as suas bocas.

**-Nós nunca te amámos, Nami!** – informam claramente.

O mundo de Nami parecia desabar, queria chorar mas as lágrimas não saiam. As únicas luzes que havia desapareceram por completo deixando-a na total escuridão. Os homens que a seguravam desaparecem também. Não sabia para onde ir, não sabia o que fazer. Havia uma voz na sua cabeça que continuava a repetir uma e outra vez, **"Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami,..."**

Não conseguia aguentar mais.

**-BASTA!** – grita fazendo um movimento brusco com o braço. Ao sentir a mão a tocar em algo, acorda.

À sua frente estava a sua professora, Alvida. Era uma mulher muito elegante de cabelo preto e ondulado. Esta tinha uma marca vermelha em forma de mão na cara. Muito chateada mas contendo-se diz:

**-Nami… É verdade que os diabos devem ser malévolos e não se importarem com os outros, mas há algo de que te estás a esquecer. Ter receio dos professores é um factor muito importante!**

Nami não estava nervosa, na verdade até estava bem relaxada.

**-Não se preocupe. Recearei um professor que me faça receá-lo.** – responde decidida, olha fixamente para a professora com um sorriso malévolo – **Não acha que deve ser assim, Alvida-sensei?**

A morena olha perplexa para a sua aluna, Nami nunca deixava de a surpreender, e de certa forma gostava dessa rapariga cheia de lata, estava no caminho certo para se tornar uma óptima diaba. Então a sorrir vira-se de costas e caminha em direcção do quadro.

**-Nami, podes explicar aos teus colegas os pecados que os diabos mais devem cometer?**

**-Com certeza! –** afirma tranquilamente pondo-se de pé – **Os diabos devem enganar, roubar, mentir e persuadir.**

**-E, podes explicar porquê que matar não está nessa lista?** – continua.

**-Não está nessa lista porque a morte dos humanos é apenas incumbe a Akuma-sama. Nós apenas os devemos influenciar a pecar para que um dia venham parar aqui, ao Inferno.**

**-Correctíssimo! Ok, podes sentar-te.**

A ruiva obedece. A aula continua a decorrer. A maioria dos diabos estavam desatentos, a conversar para o lado, a fazerem palhaçadas, a comer, a insultarem-se uns aos outros, a lutarem ou simplesmente a dormir.

Não é que os professores diabos não gostassem destas atitudes, até lhes agradava muito, mas os alunos têm de ter em conta que é necessário saber essas coisas para quando forem diabos adultos.

Nami conversa com o seu colega de lado, era um rapaz loiro de cabelo liso, a sua franja tapava o olho direito, havia chifres vermelhos na sua cabeça e cauda como todos os diabos. Tinha a sobrancelha visível, encaracolada, e uma barbicha.

**-Nami-san, achas mesmo que é a melhor opção?**

**-Claro que sim, Sanji-kun. Já olhaste para esta pasmaceira?** – chama a atenção apontando para a turma.

-Isso é verdade, mas tu também adormeceste…

**-Não o nego, num entanto isso não muda nada! Já sei a matéria de cor sem sequer a ter aprendido.**

Fez-se um curto silêncio entre os dois.

**-Bem… Se essa é a tua decisão Nami-san, vou ajudar-te.**

**-Não é preciso Sanji-kun, eu arranjo-me sozinha.** – decide firmemente **– Isto é o que eu quero, não tens nada a ver com isso!**

**-E se por um acaso eu também quiser ir…?**

Nami fica a olhar para ele seriamente sem se mostrar afectada por essa frase. Simplesmente olha para o lado oposto e diz:

**-Faz o que te apetecer. Não me interessa!**

O loiro continua a olhar para a sua colega **– "Não me importa que ela pense isso, nunca poderia permitir que uma lady delicada como a minha Nami-swan se aventurasse por um mundo cheio de criaturas que lhe possam pôr as mãos em cima. Nunca me perdoaria se alguém pusesse as mãos na Nami-san sem ser eu!"** – pensa decidido **– "Quer dizer… Não posso fazer isso à Nami-san, afinal sou um gentleman. Ela ainda não se apercebeu que o seu cavaleiro errante está mesmo ao seu lado preparado para quando ela necessitar." **– fez uma curta pausa no pensamento para reparar que a parte de cima do bikini dela estava um pouco desapertado. Sai um pouco de lava do nariz do loiro, nesse momento a ruiva olha para ele. Ao reparar na substancia vermelha no nariz do companheiro fica furiosa e bate-lhe com tanta força que o põe inconsciente até ao final da aula. (Nota: Não há sangue no Inferno mas o Sanji tinha de ter hemorragias nasais, por isso escrevi lava.)

Quando o gritador (campainha) dá o aviso de saída, todos saem da sala, menos Sanji. A jovem diaba ia embora para casa, caminhava seriamente, não falava com ninguém, não queria saber de nada a não ser ir à Superfície. Já tinha desenhado o mapa de todo o Inferno e queria ir mais além. Agora tinha outro objectivo, o mundo dos humanos, a Terra, e esse era o único motivo da sua vida, aliás, da sua morte.

Entrou em casa, ligou as luzes, pousou a mochila. Foi à cozinha comer uns petiscos de ódio e foi-se deitar, tinha de estar preparado, porque o dia seguinte ia ser muito longo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte acorda com o cheiro de agonia frita. Primeiro acha algo agradável, mas depois lembra-se que vive sozinha. Sai ligeiramente da cama, vai devagar até à porta do quarto e espreita. Era só Sanji, então irritou-se e foi ter com ele **-SANJI-KUN! –** grita num tom chateado.

O rapaz vira-se alegremente para a rapariga – **Ohayoo, Nami-san!** – repara na cara de chateada dela e fica sério – **Passa-se algo?**

**-SE SE PASSA ALGO?! O QUÊ QUE FAZES AQUI?**

**-Eu? Bem… Eu estava a passear aqui por perto e pensei: Puxa! A Nami- san deve estar a sentir-se sozinha**… - pega na mão de Nami e começa a aproxima os seus lábios dela - **… se calhar devia ir lá dar-lhe um beijo de bom di…**

Não pôde acabar a frase ao levar um chuto na barriga vindo da própria Nami.

**-NÃO É ISSO! COMO É QUE ESTÁS DENTRO DA MINHA CASA?**

**-Nami- san…** – responde calmamente, tira um maço de cigarros do bolso, põe um deles na boca e acende-o. Espera uns segundos e finalmente expulsa o fumo para continuar a falar pausadamente – **Consegue-se tudo… com o poder do amor…**

**"NANI!?"** – pensa – **"PODER DO AMOR!? FEZ-ME ESPERAR PARA OUVIR ESTE DISPARATE!?" – BAKA! **–grita batendo-lhe outra vez.

Afasta-se de volta ao quarto, ainda tinha de trocar de roupa. A meio do caminho, para, sem se virar para trás e murmura:

**-Amor… Isso não existe!**

Entra no quarto, demora cerca de um quarto de hora a escolher a roupa, vai à casa de banho e através dos seus poderes cria uma nuvenzinha que lhe serve de chuveiro (Nota: Tal como os anjos, os diabos também nascem com poderes).

Nami já estava a demorar bastante. Para se entreter o cozinheiro liga a lavavisão (televisão) para ver diabas a desfilar de bikini.

Quando a diaba do clima chega à sala repara no programa a passar na lavavisão.

**"Aquele tipo…"** – pensa - **"Ai! Já nem quero saber!"**

**- SANJI-KUN!** – grita já perto da porta de entrada.

Ao ouvi-la o loiro assusta-se e desliga imediatamente a lavavisão – **Na-Nami-san… -** exclama nervosamente ao aperceber-se que ela tinha visto tudo.

**-Aahhhh!** – suspira – **Vens ou não vens?**

Sanji não esperava esta reacção **– Ha-hai!** – afirma a soar, mas aliviado.

Saem os dois da casa e caminham lado a lado sem falarem. Foi o rapaz quem quebrou o silêncio.

-**Nami-san, o quê que pensas fazer exactamente?**

A rapariga explica sem olhar para ele.

**-É normal que não saibas. Aqui no Inferno é muito difícil arranjar informação, é tudo guardado em segredo, percebes?**

**-Hã… Um pouco. E depois?**

**-Depois, suponho que não saibas o que é preciso para ir à superfície.**

**-Realmente nunca me disseram, mas também nunca tive curiosidade.**

Nami prossegue com a narração.

**-Podemos chegar à conclusão que para ir à Terra basta passar pelos Portões do Inferno, mas chegar a essa conclusão seria algo infantil. Temos sempre de suspeitar! E foi assim que descobri que se passarmos pelos Portões, Akuma-sama terminará por completo com a nossa existência. Por isso é que precisamos dos Pass Cards!**

**-Pass Cards!? Nunca ouvi falar!**

**-Esse é o objectivo. Também descobri que quem os guarda é um diabo chamado Buggy e claro que também sei onde mora.**

**-Buggy!? Também nunca ouvi falar!**

**-Vai ser canja! Roubo-lhe um cartão e vou-me embora.**

**-Oi, Nami-san! – **chama a atenção o loiro **– Não te estás a esquecer de ninguém? –** pergunta apontando para si próprio.

**-Tu? É que nem penses! Já me vou ter de arriscar para roubar um cartão, nem em pesadelos roubava outro. Para além disso, não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida. Se quiseres um, desenrasca-te!**

O cozinheiro fica parado a pensar no que faria. Enquanto isso, Nami corre em frente na direcção da casa de Buggy que era muito próxima.

**"E agora o quê que vou fazer? A Nami-swan não quer que eu vá com ela." **– aperta com as mãos o peito ao pensar nesta última frase – **"Não. Não pode ser isso, deve estar confusa, muito confusa. Se calhar quer afastar-me por não compreender os seus sentimentos por mim. Deve ser isso! A Nami-san apercebeu-se que me ama e não quer que corra perigo por ir com ela à superfície. NAMI-SWAN, NÃO TE CONFUNDAS MAIS! O TEU PRINCIPE ENCANTADO ESTARÁ SEMPRE LÁ PARA TI! E NÃO TE PREOCUPES, NÃO MORREREI, FICAREI SEMPRE CONTIGO!" **– pensa motivado.

Ao longe vê-se Nami a correr de volta com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**-SANJI-KUUUN!**

Chega perto dele, continua a sorrir. Junta as mãos e fala de uma forma apaixonada.

**-Sanji-kun… Eu estive a pensar e… -** põe a mão esquerda na própria cara e olha para baixo- **…acho que exagerei um bocado. Eu queria fazer isto sozinha porque era muito importante para mim, mas…** - olha para Sanji com os olhos a brilhar **- …mas o quê que seria de uma rapariga frágil como eu sem um cavaleiro que a protegesse? Podias desculpar-me! Eu quero mesmo a tua ajuda!**

Sanji fica com os olhos em forma de coração. Começa a correr à volta dela com as pernas a parecer um furacão.

**-Mellorine! Mellorine! Não te preocupes minha bela Nami-swan. Eu proteger-te-ia mesmo que não quisesses.**

A ruiva fica muito feliz com esta reacção.

**-Ah! Arigatou, Sanji-kun! És o meu herói!** – elogia-o. De repente lembra-se de algo e começa a falar suavemente – **Oi, Sanji-kuuun… A mansão do Buggy está repleta de guardas. Já lhes pedi gentilmente que me deixassem passar, mas não vale a pena. São muito rudes!**

**-Nada temas, Nami-swan!** – afirma enquanto segura as mãos dela –** O teu cavaleiro está aqui para te proteger desses monstros. Podes seguir em frente! Eles não conseguirão passar pelas minhas técnicas do amor.**

**-Arigatou, Sanji-kun!** – começa a afastar-se dele –**Jya!**

**-Calma, Nami-san!**

Esta para e olhou para ele. Devagar o diabo caminha para a frente dela.

**-Espera um pouco!** – continua **– Vou tornar o caminho mais acessível para ti!** – afirma olhando para os guardas do portão principal da mansão. Pega no cigarro que tinha na boca e expele um pouco de fumo. Então aproxima-se mais um pouco deles afastando-se da companheira –** OI, GUARDAS DE MERDA!** –grita chamando-lhes a atenção.

Os guardas preparam as suas armas ao avistarem o diabo desrespeitoso.

**-Ei, miúdo. Sai daqui ou vais acabar em sarilhos!**

**-Engraçado…** - diz calmamente **– Tiraram-me as palavras da boca!**

Levanta uma das suas pernas e mantem-na assim durante algum tempo, esta começa a brilhar como de estivesse a arder para grande surpresa dos guardas.

-**DIABLE JUMBLE!** – grita o loiro, em seguida olha para eles com um ar ameaçador –** É hora do futebol.**

Com a máxima agilidade em cinco segundos deita-os ao chão simplesmente lutando com as pernas. Devido a isto foi-se-lhe dado o título de Sanji da Perna Negra.

Ao tê-los posto inconsciente vira-se para o portão e com um único pontapé abre-o, quebrando o cadeado e deixando amolgadelas nele – **"Quê!? Pensei que o portão duma pessoa tão importante seria mais forte. Nas outras mansões que assaltei tive de dar pelo menos cinco chutos!"**

Nami sai donde estava escondida e vai a correr em direcção do portão. Outros guardas que protegiam a mansão já se dirigiam para o local de onde tinha vindo o barulho que lhes tinha chamado a atenção, por isso tinha de se despachar, se isto continuasse assim, em pouco tempo, seria descoberta e não era agradável que todos os diabos da mansão andassem atrás dela.

Não se teve de preocupar com os guardas que protegiam o jardim e arredores, desses o Sanji tratava.

Chegou à porta enorme da mansão, como qualquer ladra experiente tinha o seu cabelo preso com ganchos para abrir a fechadura. Foi muito fácil de o fazer, era muito fraquinha, até parecia fraca demais para uma mansão tão importante. Então, sem perder tempo, entra pela porta a dentro.

Estava a percorrer um grande corredor, olhou para todos os lados, não viu ninguém, escutou com atenção e não ouviu nada. Sabia exactamente para onde devia ir devido ao mapa que agora tinha dobrado no bolso das calças, atravessou o corredor até chegar à antepenúltima porta à direita, encostou a orelha a esta, prestando atenção. Não havia ninguém, abriu-a. Encontrava-se agora numa sala cheia de vestuário, a maioria de circo.

Trocou de roupa para um fato de ginástica preto com uma cauda também preta a sair por trás, leva uma máscara da mesma cor, prende o seu cabelo ruivo num rabo-de-cavalo e uma bandelete negra com orelhas de gato a tapar os seus chifres.

Pega no mapa que estava no bolso das calças usadas anteriormente e dá uma última vista de olhos.

**-Cool Ball!** – afirma, e sai uma bolha fria da sua mão esquerda –**Heat Ball! **– e sai uma bolha quente da sua mão direita. Junta as duas e surge uma nuvem de chuva minúscula. Põe o mapa debaixo desta, deixando-o aí para que se dissolva com a água. Nami não queria que ninguém o descobrisse.

Apressadamente, mas sem fazer barulho caminha até às escadas, o seu coração acelerava, não se podia distrair. Um erro e tudo iria por água abaixo. Isso não podia acontecer, afinal era o seu sonho.

E ali estava, mesmo à sua frente, por detrás daquela pota encontrava-se a chave para a concretização da sua ambição, bastava rodar uma maçaneta.

Ia pôr a mão nela, quando:

**-QUEM É QUE TEM UM NARIZ GRANDE E VERMELHO!?** – grita um homem do outro lado da porta assustando Nami.

**"E agora, o quê que faço?" **– questiona-se, afastando-se um pouco da porta, fica algum tempo a olhar para esta, pensativa **– "Já sei!"** – levanta a sua mão no ar – **"Mirag…"**

A porta foi aberta nesse momento e de lá saiu Mohji, um homem com penteado em forma da cabeça de um urso. Ao reparar na figura feminina fica a olhar para ela de cima a baixo. Nami começa a baixar o braço, já não valia a pena tê-lo levantado.

**-Quem és tu?** – pergunta o homem.

**-Eu? Eu sou nova aqui e perdi-me.**

**-Ah! Então és tu a nova empregada.**

**-Sim, isso mesmo.** – responde tranquilamente – **"Que coincidência…"**

O homem volta a entrar na sala empurrando para dentro a "nova empregada". Estavam lá imensos diabos, parecia ser uma reunião. À entrada da cara nova todos olham.

**-Yaroo-domo! Esta é a nova empregada!** – informa apontando para a ruiva.

**-Então és tu a novata?** – pergunta Buggy – **Sê bem-vinda à minha humilde casa! Como te chamas?**

**-Kitty!** – responde.

**-Então Kitty, considera-te em casa! Estamos a fazer a reunião de desacordo mensal, por isso és bem-vinda.**

**-Obrigada!**

Começaram todos a socializar, ou melhor, discutir. Uns chateavam-se, outros riam-se uns dos outros e havia sempre aqueles que se mantinham indiferentes, pessoas como Nami. Às vezes vinham falar com ela para a conhecerem melhor, mas isso realmente não lhe interessava, entretinha-se a procurar a possível localização dos cartões.

**"Talvez procurar não seja a melhor ideia. Há métodos muito mais eficazes."** – de qualquer forma, continuou a tentar encontrar com os olhos alguma pista. É então que vê algo brilhante na parede, discretamente olha com muita atenção, era um cofre **– "Um cofre!? Será ali? Não me posso precipitar, parece demasiado obvio… Tenho de descobrir!"**

**-Ei, kitty!** – chama o chefe – **Aceitavas um desafio?**

**-Desafio!? De que género? **– pergunta com um sorriso travesso – **E o quê que ganhava?**

**-Bem… Como é a novata podes pedir o que quiseres! Se ganhares, claro.**

**-Hum… - "Se ganhar, posso arranjar algum dinheiro! Talvez também consiga informação." – E que desafio é?**

**-Um desafio de bebidas, quem conseguir beber mais, ganha o que quiser.**

**-Ok! –** afirma sem hesitar **– Aceito! – "Assim mato dois coelhos numa cajadada só!"**

Sentaram-se os dois numa mesa e começaram a beber lágrimas melancólicas (bebida alcoólica). Não paravam de vir garrafas e mais garrafas, ambos aguentavam imenso, era inacreditável o quanto bebiam. Ao fim de algum tempo o homem começou a vacilar, Nami parecia sóbria, embora fosse a mais nova.

Continuaram a competição, bebendo sem parar. Buggy já se ria de tudo ao contrário da ruiva que apenas sorria levemente com um ar vitorioso. Pouco depois o homem de nariz vermelho desmaiou em cima da mesa, era demasiado para ele.

Todos olhavam boquiabertos para Kitty, nunca ninguém tinha vencido o Chefe neste desafio.

**-Bem, Kitty. Parece que ganhaste… -** afirma Cabaji, um homem de cabelo verde-escuro que guiava um monociclo – **O quê que queres receber?** – pergunta.

Ela olha seriamente para ele, não lhe diz nada. Levanta-se e afasta-se.

**-É algo que gostava de pedir pessoalmente ao Chefe. Não te vou dizer! –** pega num prato e serve-se de comida – **"Esperemos que quando acordar não esteja sóbrio."**

Dez minutos depois o narigudo acorda. Ainda está bem bêbado, como não haveria de estar com tanta bebida. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar aos ziguezagues.

**-Quê que aconteceu?** – questiona-se a si próprio segurando-se à parede.

**-Perdeu a aposta contra mim!** – responde a ruiva.

Buggy agora começava a lembrar-se, estava incrédulo, mas tinha de aceitar a realidade.

**-Aaaaah!** – suspira – **Muito bem, o quê que queres?**

**-Dinheiro!** – responde a sorrir.

**-Dinheiro!?** **Para quê que precisas disso?**

**-Para nada!** – responde calmamente – **Mas eu adoro dinheiro, tenho um certo fascínio.**

**-Ah, certo!** – põe a mão num dos bolsos do casaco e tira de lá um saco **– Toma!**

A diaba do clima abre o saco, tira de lá uma moeda e olha para ela atentamente. Os seus olhos ficam em forma de Belly.

**-Ouro!?**

**-Sim… Só tenho disso aqui.**

**-Ah, obrigadíssima. –** acalma-se um bocado e tenta arranjar informação –** Chefe Buggy…**

**-Sim?**

**-O senhor guarda uns cartões chamados Pass Cards, não guarda?**

**-Sim… Mas, como é que sabes?**

**-Trabalho aqui, tinha de saber isso.**

**-Ah… Certo! E então, o quê que tem?**

**-Bem, é que vi ali um cofre e fiquei preocupada. Não acha que está muito à vista?**

**-Não te precisas de preocupar. É só um alarme! Eu guardo-os no meu bolso, ninguém os rouba aí.**

**-A sério?**

**-Claro!**

Nami ficou a olhar para o seu Chefe – **"Isto foi fácil!" – Bem… Obrigada por me informar!** – afasta-se, tendo tirado dois Pass Cards e guardado na bolsa de dinheiro – **"Tirei dois sem querer. Não esperava que fossem tão finos… Hum… O Sanji-kun queria um, isso dá-me uma ideia!" – **olha um pouco em volta** – "Agora só preciso de sair daqui!"**

**-Novata!** – grita um diabo qualquer. Nami vira-se para ele – **E que tal mostrar-nos as tuas capacidades!**

**"As minhas capacidades!? Perfeito!"** – pensa com um sorriso malicioso **– Mas é claro!** – responde.

Os homens juntaram-se à volta dela para observar.

**-Heat Ball! Cool Ball!** – saíram várias bolhas das suas mãos formando uma nuvem enorme por cima deles.

**-Sukeee…** - murmuram alguns diabos impressionados.

Nami levanta um braço apontando o indicador para cima.

**-Thunder Bolt Tempo! **– sai uma bolha eléctrica do dedo, esta toca na nuvem e causa uma grande descarga eléctrica que pôs quase todos inconscientes.

**-Tu…** - diz um virando-se para ela **– O quê que raio foi isto?**

**-Uma demonstração dos meus poderes. Não tenho culpa que estivessem no caminho. –** responde maliciosamente – **Continuando com a demonstração. Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana! –** grita pondo uma mão no ar.

De repente aparecem várias Namis e a verdadeira desaparece.

**-Muito giro!** – afirma seriamente outro homem, chateado – **Mas agora tens de pagar pelo que fizeste!**

Tentam todos encontrar a verdadeira, mas todas em que se encostam são ilusões.

**-Bolas, onde é que ela está?**

A ruiva estava perto duma janela aberta, mas devido à miragens não a viam. Subiu a esta e saltou para fora. Estava no piso superior mas não importava.

À sua volta começaram a surgir correntes de ar que formaram um pequeno furacão, não lha permitindo cair.

**-Gust Tornado!** – afirma ao pousar no chão.

Corre de volta ao portão, onde se encontrava Sanji sentado a fumar tranquilamente em cima de um monte de guardas inconscientes.

**-SANJI-KUN!** –grita chamando-lhe a atenção – **IKUSOU!**

Sanji não viu ninguém, mas conhecendo Nami, sorriu e fugiu dali.

Corriam lado a lado.

**-Nami-san, onde estás?** – pergunta num tom alto.

**-Mesmo ao teu lado.** – responde – **Mirage Release! –** grita, aparecendo onde dizia estar. Dentro da mansão as outras Namis desapareceram.

**-Nami-san, conseguiste?**

**-O quê que achas?**

**-Ouve o que eu vou dizer! Como não tenho Pass Card não posso ir à Terra, mas de qualquer forma vou acompanhar-te até ao portão, não interessa o que digas! Depois de ires embora eu volto à mansão do Buggy e consigo um para mim. Por isso quando chegares à Superfície já sabes que eu vou lá ter, ok?**

**-Podes fazer isso, ou…**

**-Ou quê?**

**-Ou ficas com um dos Pass Cards que eu tenho.**

**-Nami-san… Roubaste um Pass Card para mim! Estou lisonjeado.**

**-Mas…**

**-Mas…?**

**-Não fica de graça! Se o queres tens de me pagar cento e vinte mil Bellys. O que suponho que não tens…**

**-Não tenho, mas quando chegarmos à Terra eu arranjo-os.**

**-De certeza?**

**-Absoluta! Palavra de diabo!**

**-Ok!**

Entrega o cartão ao companheiro.

**-Arigatou, Nami-san!**

**-Mas agora deves-me trezentos e quarenta mil!**

Esta frase foi um choque para o loiro – **Porquê…?**

**-Não me pagaste na hora, tinha de ser mais caro! Já agora, o preço vai continuar a aumentar à medida que passe o tempo!**

**-Ok…** - concorda desanimado **– E agora, Nami-san?**

**-Agora!? Vamos até à superfície!**

Continuaram os dois a correr, rumo aos Portões do Inferno.

* * *

**Traduções:**

Akuma: Diabo;

Ohayoo: bom dia;

Nani: o quê;

Baka: idiota;

Hai: sim;

Arigatou: obrigado;

Yaroo-domo: pessoal;

Hoje eram poucos, e alguns óbvios.

Queria ouvir opiniões para uma companheira para o Sanji, provavelmente vai ser a Keimi mas queria saber o que vocês pensavam. :)

**Agradeço à giby-chan e à clea everlasting por me terem comentado! Espero que não tenho sido muito dificil de ler visto que a vossa lingua materna é espanhol.**

Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo, **Minchy-chan14! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

E aqui está o terceiro capitulo! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**** Adeus amigos!**

**-LUFFYYYYYYY!** – grita alguém, fazendo-o cair no chão de cara e acordando-o.

**-ISSO DOEU, USOPP!** – queixa-se olhando para o amigo que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

**-LUFFY!** – volta a gritar, agora agachado à frente do companheiro – **O QUÊ QUE RAIO É ISTO? **– pergunta ao amigo apontando para um cartão que estava na sua mão. Este tinha escrito em letras grandes 'PASS CARD' e tinha uma fotografia de Usopp com o nome por baixo.

Luffy olha para o cartão com cara séria, sorri um pouco e responde calmamente **– É o teu Pass Card! Suke, o ji-chan já os tem!** – põe-se de pé entusiasmado.

Usopp também se levanta, totalmente passado.

**-COMO ASSIM 'JÁ OS TEM'? EU NÃO QUERO IR À TERRA!**

**-Calma, Usopp! **– diz com um grande sorriso pondo a mão no ombro do outro anjo – **Isto vai ser divertido! Shishishishi!**

**-Luffy! Lá deve estar cheio de monstros comedores de anjos, assassinos sanguinários, parasita venenosos, e todo o tipo de coisas perigosas que nos querem desfazer em pedacinhos de niku!**

O anjo-de-borracha olha para Usopp com um ar inexpressivo.

**-NIKU!? VAI HAVER NIKU!?** – grita surpreendido e a criar um rio de baba – **IKUSOOOU!**

**-CHO-CHOTTO MATE, LUFFY!** – afirma a suar – **NÃO ERA ISSO O QUE EU QUERIA DIZER!**

Já não valia a pena, Luffy tinha tomado uma decisão, e quando isso acontecia ninguém o conseguia impedir. Agarra o braço de Usopp e vai a correr para a sala.

**-JI-CHAAAAAN! QUERO O MEU PASS CARD!** – grita na cozinha onde estava o velho anjo a comer, este levanta-se logo, com um ar chateado.

**-PARA DE EXIGIR! EU SOU O MAIS VELHO AQUI!** – responde-lhe dando-lhe um murro na cabeça que o faz bater com ela no chão.

**-EU SÓ VIM BUSCAR O MEU PASS CARD! NÃO PRECISAVAS DE ME BATER! **– grita chateado.

**-ISTO FOI UM MURRO DE AMOR! INSULENTES COMO TU PRECISAM DE MUITOS DESSES!**

Pega no neto pelo colarinho preparando-se para lhe bater.

**-TENS DE APRENDER A RESPEITAR OS MAIS VELHOS!**

**-NÃO! NÃO ME BATAS!** – pede Luffy assustado.

**"Nem quero olhar…"** – pensa Usopp assustado, tapando a cara com as mãos – **"Pobre Luffy…"**

O narigudo fica à espera de ouvir o barulho da pancada, mas em vez disso:

**-ZZZZZZZZ!**

**"ZZZZZZZZ!?" **– surpreende-se Usopp, tira as mãos de frente da cara.

Tinham os dois adormecido a meio da discussão.

**-Estão a dormir… -** murmura incrédulo.

**-Ohayoo!** – afirma alguém atrás dele, era Sabo.

**-Sabo-san, ohayoo! **- responde mostrando estranheza ao que se tinha passado antes.

O loiro percebe a expressão de Usopp.

**-Isto é totalmente normal.** – informa olhando para os dois anjos adormecidos – **É melhor não ligares. Anda, vou dizer-te tudo o que precisas de saber para quando forem.**

**-Não era melhor o Luffy também ouvir?**

**-E achas mesmo que ele ouvia?**

Usopp lembra-se de várias vezes em que Luffy tinha adormecido nas aulas.

**-Nã… Nem por isso!**

Foram os dois para a sala conversar, sentaram-se no sofá.

**-Bem, Usopp-san. Para começar vou dizer que vão estar lá 2160 horas, ou seja, aproximadamente três meses da Terra.**

**-Tanto tempo!?**

**-Não é muito, o que importa, é que só podem utilizar os vossos poderes durante 720 horas terrestres.**

**-E quanto é que isso é?** – pergunta nervoso.

**-Um mês terrestre! Isso, se gastarem todas as horas do dia e da noite, mas aconselho a usarem o menos possível e só quando for necessário.** – fez um curto silêncio – **Quando os vossos poderes acabarem, se acabarem, vão ter de se desenrascar sozinhos, como humanos quaisquer e só voltam para cá no fim de três meses. Não são vocês que decidem quando voltar, o vosso Pass Card vai começar a contar o tempo no momento em que puserem lá os pés, ao fim de 2160 horas voltam. Não interessa se querem ou não, não interessa o que esteja a acontecer. Já vi pessoas a morrer à minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada, a maioria renasceu aqui como bebé, mas não deixa de ser triste. Os Pass Cards não nos conseguem manter lá mais tempo.**

O narigudo olhava para o chão com cara séria -**E…** - o loiro olhou para o moreno - **… nós podemos morrer lá?**

**-Sim, podem!** – responde tranquilamente – **Se morrerem, voltam imediatamente para cá. Mas o vosso Pass Card vai deixar de vos manter lá por três meses, passa a manter-vos a quanto tempo sobreviveram da última vez. **– explica.

**-Ou seja, podemos voltar lá.**

**-Claro! Um Pass Card é para sempre. Podes voltar à Terra sempre que quiseres, só que tens de passar pelo menos dois dias de intervalo aqui antes de voltar lá. E já terá passado uma semana terrestre.**

**-Bem… Isso também não interessa, eu não vou querer voltar lá!** – afirma decidido – **Mal chegue lá, mato-me! Assim de certeza que não volto.**

**-Matas-te!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tu não podes fazer isso!**

**-Hã!? Porquê?**

**-Podes matar outros anjos, diabos e demónios, mas não podes matar humanos nem te matar a ti próprio! Num entanto podes ser morto por todo o tipo de criaturas.**

**-Nani!? Isso é injusto!**

**-Porquê que não queres ir afinal?**

Ao ouvir esta pergunta, Usopp fica a pensar um bocado.

**-Não sei… A Terra soa-me perigosa.**

**-Acalma-te! Isso são só os nervos a falar. Vais ver que te divertes.**

**-A-achas mesmo?** – pergunta a tremer.

**-É claro que acho!**

**-Mas vai ser muito complicado! Como é que vamos comer? Como é que arranjamos um sítio para viver? Como é que é suposto aparecermos do nada sem ninguém notar?**

**-AHAHAHAHAHAH! **– ri-se Sabo.

**-Oi, isto não tem piada!** – afirma chateado.

**-Wari, wari! Não pude deixar de me rir. Tu achas que nunca se pensou nisso?**

**-Bem… Eu…** - diz a olhar para o lado.

**-És mesmo ingénuo! Nós damos-vos dinheiro para que possam gastar lá, logo podem comprar comida. Quanto à casa, o Pass Card decide onde vão viver e as pessoas nunca suspeitam do vosso aparecimento, você são simplesmente, pessoas novas por lá e vão tratar-vos como tratariam a qualquer humano.**

**-A sério!? Isso é bom.**

**-Ainda bem que o achas.**

Ouve-se um grande estrondo na cozinha.

**-E AINDA POR CIMA ADORMECES!?** – queixa-se o velho anjo.

**-AAAAAAAHH!** – grita de dor Luffy –** NÃO ME BATAS!**

**-COMPORTA-TE ENTÃO!**

**-AGORA PODES DAR-ME O MEU PASS CARD?**

Garp espeta-lhe o Pass Card com tanta força na cara que a mete para dentro. Luffy vai a caminhar para a sala com a cara pisada e o Pass Card na mão, Sabo e Usopp olham para ele, preocupados.

**-Ohayoo, Sabo!** – cumprimente não muito animado –** O Ace?**

**-Está a dormir. **– responde.

**-Sortudo!** – murmura amuado – **Ei, Usopp! Ikusou?**

**-Aa!** – responde desmotivado.

**-Então já vão?** –pergunta Ace a descer as escadas com um ar sonolento.

**-Aa!** – responde Luffy alegremente.

**-Esperem um pouco! Vou trocar de roupa.**

**-Não te preocupes com isso!** – continua Luffy – **Não usas muita de qualquer forma.**

**-Ahah! Muito engraçado.** – ri ironicamente Ace – **Vai indo para o Portão! Não me demoro.**

**-Ok! **– concorda o anjo-de-borracha.

**-Eu vou convosco!** – afirma Sabo – **Ji-san, não vens?**

**-Eu? Eu não me vou despedir de um ingrato como ele! **– informa sem sair da cozinha.

**-Está bem!** – diz Luffy num tom alto, já a sair pela porta –** EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERIA QUE UM VELHO RESINGÃO SE DESPEDISSE DE MIM! **– grita e fecha a porta com força.

Vão os três a caminhar até ao Portão do Paraíso, Luffy amuado e os outros dois a olhar para ele.

**-Ji-chan baka!** – murmura.

Com o tempo o anjo aborrecido entusiasma-se, e agora vão os três animados e a rirem-se muito.

No Portão esperavam várias pessoas por eles: Chopper, Vivi, Kohza, o namorado dela, Coby e o pai de Usopp, Yasopp e o pai de Luffy, Dragon. Este último foi o que mais impressionou o anjo hiperactivo.

**-Otoo-san!? O quê que fazes aqui?**

**-Então? Não me posso despedir do meu filho? A primeira ida à Terra não acontece todos os dias.**

Dragon estende a mão para lhe dar um aperto de mão, Luffy pensa que o pai quer um 'dá cá mais cinco' e faz isso.

O homem tatuado na cara fica um pouco espantado pelo ato do seu filho, mas depois sorri, afinal aquele era Luffy.

**-Jya!** – exclama o anjo sorridente ao seu pai.

**-Aa!** – responde.

Por muito que se mostrasse alegre por fora, não parava de se questionar por dentro. Dragon nunca se mostrava preocupado com o filho e nem interessado nas coisas que Luffy fazia! Era a primeira ida à Terra assim tão importante!? Teria ele ido vê-lo de livre vontade!? Dragon não era como Yasopp. Usopp tinha sorte por ter um pai tão divertido, preocupado e orgulhoso pelo filho. Às vezes, só às vezes, Luffy tinha um bocado de inveja, mas não dizia nada.

Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do pai, mas por uma vez, mesmo havendo a chance de ser tudo uma representação, sentia-se feliz pela presença dele.

Yasopp despede-se do filho com muitas lágrima e emoção, era algo engraçado de se ver.

Luffy vira-se para a renita e baixou-se com um grande sorriso.

**-Luffy, vou ter saudades!** – diz a chorar e com os braços abertos.

**-Também vou ter saudades tuas, Chopper!** – garante ao seu amigo abraçando-o.

**-Durante quanto tempo, vão estar fora?** – pergunta.

**-Bem… Deixa-me cá ver…** - começa a contar com os dedos – **1, 2, 3, 10, 7, … Já disse 2?**

**-É mais ou menos 24 dias celeste.** – responde Usopp a sorrir, ele também se baixa.

**-Usopp!** – grita Chopper ainda a chorar enquanto o abraça – **Também vou ter muitas saudades tuas!**

**-Chopper…** - o narigudo também começa a chorar – **Não me digas isso! Eu vou ter muitas mais saudades! Só te vou voltar a ver daqui a três meses.**

Os dois amigos continuam abraçados a derramar lágrimas. Luffy foi-se despedir dos outros.

**-Vivi, vemo-nos daqui a 24 dias!** – afirma abraçando a sua amiga.

**-Quando voltarem, podíamos fazer uma festa em minha casa.**

**-Uma festa!? A sério!? YUHUUUU! ESTÁ COMBINADO! VAMOS FAZER UMA FESTA!**

Vivi solta uns risinhos, não conseguia deixar de sorrir, Luffy animava sempre toda a gente.

**Kohza! Toma conta da Vivi!** – diz apertando-lhe a mão firmemente em sinal de amizade.

**-Nem precisavas de dizer!** – afirma com um sorriso.

Foi ter com Coby, um dos amigos que tinha há mais tempo. Bateram com as palmas das mãos uma na outra.

**-Toma conta da vila enquanto estiver por fora! Essa é a tua função como anjo-guarda, não a minha. És forte Coby, acredita nisso!**

**-Vou-me esforçar ao máximo, Luffy-san!** – afirma fazendo uma continência.

Finalmente vira-se para o seu irmão loiro.

**-Sabo…** - apenas diz a sorrir. Juntam os punhos.

**-Vê se não comes demasiado, ou ainda deixas o Usopp-san esfomeado.**

**-Não te preocupes! Eu só como até deixar de ter fome.**

**"Como se isso fosse pouco…"** – pensa.

**-Oi, Luffy!**

Este vira para ver quem fala.

**-Ace!** – exclama. Juntam os punhos – **Foste rápido!**

**-Esperavas que eu adormecesse? Bebi chuva (café) há pouco.** – fez um curto silêncio –** Não faças nenhum disparate! Ok?**

**-Ok!** – responde, ignorando por completo o conselho do irmão.

Já se tendo despedido, foram os dois em direcção do Portão, à sua aproximação este abre-se.

**-SUKEEE!** – grita Luffy com estrelas nos olhos – **ESTÁ A ABRIR-SE SOZINHO!**

**-Oi, Luffy!** – exclama o narigudo batendo-lhe na cabeça – **Controla-te!**

**-Wari, Usopp!** – desculpa-se com um sorriso. Atravessam o Portão.

Ace olha para o seu irmão a ir-se embora, solta um leve sorriso – **Não conseguiste deixar de vir, pois não? **– pergunta sem olhar para ninguém – **Jiji.**

Garp estava a observá-los detrás de uma nuvem, não conseguia deixar de se orgulhar por o seu neto ter atravessado aquele portão, por muito que fosse um tolo.

À passagem dos dois, o portão começou-se a fechar.

**-SUGOIII!** – grita o Luffy entusiasmado.

**-OI, LUFFY! Não podes ficar impressionado com tudo o que vês. O quê que as pessoas vão pensar de ti na Terra se ficares impressionado com as coisas mais simples?**

**-Gomen nasai…** - diz com um ar triste.

**-Sejam bem-vindos!** – cumprimenta uma anja que também se encontra do lado de fora do Portão.

**-Quem és tu?** – pergunta o rapaz-de-borracha.

**-Luffy, não sejas mal-educado!** – avisa o narigudo.

**-Hã!?** – exclama inclinando a cabeça para o lado em incompreensão.

**-Não há problema!** – afirma a rapariga –** Sei que não foi por mal. Sou a Connis, a guarda do Portão do Paraíso!**

**-Mesmo!? Uau! Deves ser mesmo importante! – **afirma Luffy.

**-Bem… Sou sobrinha de Kami-sama, por isso, penso que sim.**

**-Sobrinha!?** – espanta-se Usopp – **Não sabia que Kami-sama tinha uma sobrinha.**

**-Na verdade até tem 342146543421 sobrinhos.**

Ficaram os dois anjos boquiabertos.

**-Bem… Mudando de assunto! Vou vos explicar o que têm de fazer para chegarem à Terra em segurança.** – os dois olharam atentamente para ela - **Vocês têm de subir a uma nuvem como aquela. **– afirma apontando para uma nuvem onde caberiam dificilmente dois anjos. Luffy agarra Usopp pelo braço e salta para cima da nuvem.

**-CHOTTO MATE!** – grita Connis.

A nuvem começa a cair a uma enorme velocidade.

**-Precisavam de pára-quedas…** - murmura incrédula.

* * *

**Traduções:**

**Niku:** carne

**Wari:** desculpa (despreocupada)

**Aa:** sim informal (apenas para rapazes)

**Otoo-san:** pai

**Jya:** vemo-nos em breve

**Suke:** fixe

**Sugoi:** incrivel

**Gomen nasai:** lamento imenso

A palavra saudade é uma palavra sem tradução e apenas portuguesa, significa, mais ou menos, sentir falta. A única diferença é que é mais sentimental e apenas se deve utilizar para referir a pessoas! (Orgulho de ser portuguesa :D)

Agradeço à clea everlasting por me ter comentado! :) Sorry, ainda não houve LuNa e lamento por informar que ainda vai demorar alguns capitulos para começar. :p

Espero que tenham gostado de ler, **Minchy-chan14!** ;)


	4. Chapter 4

E após de duas semanas de espera, aqui está o quarto capitulo! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**** Um encontro inesperado.**

Sanji e Nami já tinham os Pass Cards, continuavam a correr, simplesmente tê-los não era suficiente, ainda tinham de os definir como seus antes de saírem.

**-COOL BALL!** – sai uma bolha fria da mão esquerda de Nami, começa a aproximá-la do Pass Card.

**-CUIDADO, NAMI-SAN!** –grita o loiro.

De repente um buraco abre-se por debaixo dos pés de Nami e esta cai. Ouve-se a ruiva a gritar.

**-NAMI-SWAN, ESPERA POR MIM!** – avisa atirando-se também lá para baixo.

Enquanto caia, Sanji repara que estão dentro de uma caverna cheia de estalactites e estalagmites. Era um lugar realmente espaçoso, quem diria que havia tudo aquilo por baixo do chão.

**-Sky Walk!** – murmura e começa a caminhar no ar. Procura pela sua amada com os olhos, não demora muito a encontrá-la.

**-NAMI-SWAAAN!**

A ruiva olha para o loiro nervosamente – **"Aquele baka…"** – começa a fazer gestos com os braços a tentar que ele se calasse **– "Cala-te ou vão descobrir-nos!"** – continua a pensar.

Sanji percebe a mensagem e fez silêncio. Vai ter com Nami.

**-Passa-se algo Nami-san?** – pergunta baixinho.

**-Este lugar não é seguro! Temos de ir!**

O diabo consente com a cabeça.

Não muito longe dali, ainda na caverna:

**-Eu ouvi alguém, acho eu…** - diz um demónio-tritão.

(Nota: Demónios e diabos são diferentes, demónios são criaturas não-humanas que morrem e vão parar ao Inferno. Como por exemplo, tritões.)

**-Não precisas de achar! Tem aqui alguém! E eu sei quem é.** – afirma outro demónio – **Anda!** – Caminham os dois na direcção da voz que tinham ouvido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami mantinha-se sempre com uma postura firme, não gostava daquele lugar, trazia-lhe más recordações. Não era anormal haver lugares que lhe trouxessem más recordações, afinal estava no Inferno. A ruiva olha fixamente para o buraco de onde tinham vindo, Sanji mantinha-se calmo. Não tinha receio do que pudesse acontecer, podia até não estar num lugar seguro, mas não via razão de ficar nervoso. Protegeria a sua companheira se algo acontecesse.

**-Ikusou! –** exclama a diaba do clima. Abre os braços preparada para utilizar os seus poderes.

**-MATE!** – grita um homem com uma voz rude.

Nami fica arrepiada, os seus olhos abrem-se muito, não se move – **"Não… Ele não!" **– pensa mantendo-se quieta.

Os dois demónios param de andar mantendo-se a certa distância. Nami começa a mover-se hesitantemente. Ao avistar as duas figuras dá um passo atrás. Continuava com uma expressão firme e séria. Não podia mostrar fraqueza! – **"Porquê que tinha de ser ele?"** – pergunta-se.

-**Há quanto tempo não te via… Nami!** – afirma o demónio que tem nariz pontiagudo.

**-Arlong…** - diz ela com desprezo.

Sanji pôs-se à frente dela. Aquele olhar por parte da sua amada era suficiente para que não suportasse os dois demónios à sua frente –** Nami-san, deixa-me tratar disto!**

**-Oh! Alguém aqui tem coragem! Ou será apenas estupidez?** – goza Arlong.

**-Demónio merdoso!** – grita o loiro aproximando-se para dar um pontapé ao demónio que é defendido com o braço – **"Nani!? Ele é forte!"**

**-HACCHI!** –chama Arlong – Trata da ruiva!

**-Yoshi!** – assente.

**"Nami-san!"** – pensa Sanji olhando para a companheira que ia ser atacada – **"Tenho de o impedir!"**

Deu um pontapé nas cinzas, atirando-as para os olhos do seu inimigo, que os fecha.

O diabo corre em direcção da sua amiga. Chegando perto do demónio salta para lhe dar um pontapé.

**-MOUTON SHO…**

Nesse momento recebe um murro de Arlong que o atira contra um pilar de rocha magmática que se desmorona em cima dele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami estava a sair-se consideravelmente bem, utilizava Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana para criar várias Namis e tornar-se invisível, Hacchi usa as suas oito espadas para tentar acertar na verdadeira.

**-Porquê que nos tentas acertar, Hacchi?** – pergunta uma das ilusões de Nami.

**-Tenho de tratar da ruiva, o chefe mandou. **– explica parando de se mover.

**-Ruiva!?** – espanta-se outra.

**-Qual delas?** – questiona-se uma mais ao longe.

**-Hum… **- o demónio começa a pensar olhando para todas elas, coça a cabeça – **Eu não sei…**

A verdadeira Nami começa a sorrir, por cima deles estava a ser formada uma nuvem negra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A luta para Sanji não estava a correr bem, Arlong era muito forte, o esperado vindo de um demónio-tritão. Se tivesse sangue estaria bem ferido. O loiro esquivava a máximo que podia os ataques do demónio.

**-AHAHAHAHAH! Isto está a ser divertido! Mas quanto mais tempo é que achas que consegues esquivar aos meus ataques?**

Sanji salta e dá-lhe outro pontapé.

**-VEAU SHOT!** – não faz efeito, o tritão atira-o para longe, Sanji cai de pé – **"Chikushoo! Não devia tê-lo subestimado. É melhor avançar para outro nível."** – pensa. Levanta a perna.

**-Isto foi divertido, mas começa a fartar. Já é hora de eu acabar com isto!**

**-DIABLE JAMBE!** – a perna de Sanji começa a brilhar – **Não! Eu é que vou acabar com isto!**

Aproxima-se velozmente do inimigo.

**-ÉPAULE!**

Desta vez dá algum resultado, Arlong perde um pouco de equilíbrio.

**-GIGOT!** – o loiro consegue atirar Arlong a oito metros de distância – **"Bolas! Não é suficiente…"**

Em seguida, Arlong começa a levantar-se, tinha uma expressão furiosa.

**-Agora, estás-me a irritar!**

Tenta morder Sanji que se esquiva correndo de costas.

**"Quer-me morder!?"** – pensa. Não se apercebe que por trás dele há uma coluna.

Estão os dois a uma curta distância um do outro, Sanji encontra a coluna ao bater contra ela.

Era a oportunidade de Arlong, ele tentou morder o diabo, mas este baixou-se rápido. Em vez de Sanji, mordeu a coluna, esta não durou muito porque a mordida a destruiu.

**-TENDRON!** – grita Sanji assertando na maçã-de-adão do inimigo, atirando-o para trás e fazendo –o cair. O loiro afasta-se um pouco.

Arlong levanta-se, aproxima as mãos da própria boca e retira os dentes.

**"NANI!? Tirou-os!?"**

Novos dentes crescem rapidamente, Arlong também os retira para serem substituídos por outros. Estes dois conjuntos de dentaduras encontram-se agora nas mãos do demónio.

**-Surpreendido? Sou um tubarão, posso retirar os meus dentes quantas vezes quiser, apenas me nascerão automaticamente dentes mais fortes.**

Sanji tira o cigarro da boca e expele um bocado de fumo. Olha fixamente para o seu adversário fixando o seu objectivo – **"IKUSOU!"** – rapidamente aproxima-se do demónio, prepara-se para lhe dar um chuto – **RECEPTION!** – ia acertar-lhe, quando é parado pela mão de Arlong, aliás, pela dentadura na mão dele.

**-AAAAAAAAAAH!** – grita de dor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami estava de novo com dificuldades.

**-São todas ruivas, por isso, posso atacar todas!** - o polvo ataca à toa com as suas oito espadas.

**"Não vale a pena esconder-me mais. O tempo está a acabar!"** – a ilusão desaparece fazendo a verdadeira Nami ficar visível e as outras desaparecerem.

**-ESTÁS AÍ! **– grita apontando para Nami. Começa a correr na direcção dela.

A diaba aponta o indicador para cima – **Thunder Ball!** – deste sai uma bolha eléctrica que se dirige lentamente para cima – **"Vai ter de chegar…" – Gust Sword! **– liberta vento pelas mãos para afastar as espadas de Hacchi. Os jactos de ar saem com tanta potência que conseguiram afastar o próprio demónio.

**-THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!** – a nuvem soltou um enorme relâmpago, Hacchi caiu no chão inconsciente.

**-Que desperdício… Nem gosto de polvo frito.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Agora Sanji não tinha apenas uma mordidela, tinha quatro: Duas na perna esquerda, uma no peito do lado direito e outra no braço esquerdo. Mas mesmo com tudo isso não se rendia. As coisas não andavam assim tão más, ainda tinha a perna direita, e enquanto sobrasse uma perna a esperança não desapareceria. Nem a esperança, nem a motivação.

Salta no ar, gira o seu corpo para dar impulso. A perna ainda se mantinha em modo Diable Jambe e com toda a força que tinha direccionou o chuto em direcção do pescoço.

**-COLLIER SHOOT!**

O pescoço de Arlong vira-se antes do impacto e ele abre a boca. Sanji já sabia o significado desta acção, mas era demasiado tarde para parar.

Foi mordido pela quinta vez, mas esta mordida era diferente, nenhuma das outras tinha sido tão forte quanto esta.

**-AAAAAAAAAAHH!** – não conseguiu deixar de gritar, tentava soltar a perna direita mas de nada servia. Tinha agora as duas pernas feridas e por muita que desse pontapés com a perna esquerda, estes não tinham a força suficiente.

A expressão do demónio tinha mudado, ria-se sem largar a perna e o olhar dele era realmente assustador.

Nami vira-se imediatamente em direcção da outra luta, vê o seu colega a ser mordido e a gritar – **"Eu sabia que ele não tinha hipóteses…" **– pensa com um ar sério e calmo, vira-se de costas – **"Tenho de sair daqui!"**

Olha para o buraco de onde tinha caído, abre os braços para realizar a técnica. Estava pronta, bastava activar os seus poderes, mas porque não o fazia? Não tinha porque continuar ali! Ou tinha? – **"Vá lá Nami! Mexe-te!"** – pensa a diaba.

Sanji foi solto, mas de pouco lhe servia, mal se conseguia manter de pé – **"Ainda não posso desistir… A Nami-san ainda está aqui. Se eu não o posso derrotar, quanto mais ela…"** – tenta continuar a lutar utilizando os braços como apoio, não lhe servia de muito dar chutos com as pernas feridas. O demónio atirou Sanji para longe sem piedade, este já não se conseguia mover com o impacto, manteve-se deitado no chão tentando levantar-se sem resultado.

Nami vira-se de novo para a luta, agora chateada – **"Aquele baka…"** – pensa. Corre em direcção dos dois, levanta uma mão – **MIRAGE TEMPO: FATA MORGANA!**

As miragens da ruiva voltam a aparecer e rodeiam Arlong. A verdadeira mantem-se visível e aproxima-se do loiro.

**-Nami-san, não te preocupes comigo! Podias ter fugido! Eu disse que tratava disto**! – afirma ele, mas pensa nalgo diferente – **"A Nami-swan estava tão preocupada comigo que voltou para trás! Não suportou a ideia de que o seu amado podia ser torturado, cortado em pedacinhos e servido como jantar. Oh, a Nami-san ama-me tanto…" **– não consegue deixar de fazer uma cara parva de felicidade que tirava a diaba do sério.

**"Eu sabia que devia ter ido…"** – pensa com uma veia acentuada na testa. Vira-se de costas –** Vamos embora!** – diz com uma voz fria e decidida.

Sanji fica em love mode –** Hai, Nami-swan! Tudo o que quiseres! **– levanta-se num salto esquecendo-se das feridas. Não demorou a cair, mas Nami segura-o – **Estou tão feliz por teres impedido a minha queda Nami-swan! Mereces um beijo! **– prepara-se para beijá-la. Nami acerta no estomago de Sanji com o joelho, deixando-o inconsciente.

**-Baka…** - murmura a ruiva.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arlong mantinha-se parado, de braços cruzados e a sorrir malignamente. As ruivas à sua volta criavam uma nuvem escura que se tornava cada vez maior – **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **– ri-se – **"Que ilusão obvia… Pode até ir-se embora agora, mas eu sei exactamente para onde ela vai. E vou estar lá para a cumprimentar."**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-GUST TORNADO!** – surge um furacão por debaixo da diaba do clima fazendo-a subir, leva o diabo com ela segurando-o pela roupa. Ao sair dá uma bofetada a Sanji para acordar.

**-Nami-san, és tão linda quando me bates!**

Nami larga-o – **Não pense que te ajudo mais. Caminha por ti próprio!**

**-Nunca tive a intenção de cansar as tuas belas pernas dessa forma…** - o loiro levanta-se com dificuldade, mas consegue. Tinha a sorte de já estar morto, isso dava-lhe mais resistência.

Foram os dois a correr o mais rápido que puderam. O rapaz não ficou para trás, ter um braço livre ajudava. À sua passagem os portões abriram-se. Pararam de correr antes de passarem por eles.

**-NÃO PASSES!** – grita Nami apanhando Sanji desprevenido –** Ainda não definimos os Pass Cards como nossos!**

**-Como assim?**

**-Temos de encostar os nossos poderes a eles.**

**-Não percebi!**

**-Eu mostro! Cool Ball!** – encosta a bolha fria no Pass Card, este dissolve-a. O cartão passa a ter uma fotografia de Nami e o nome dela – **Como podes ver o Pass Card não foi afectado pelos meus poderes. Os Pass Cards não podem ser destruídos, eles absorvem os poderes do diabo e é através disso que nos reconhece.**

-**Ou seja, só preciso de pisar o Pass Card em modo Diable Jambe e ele passa a ser meu.**

**-Percebes-te bem!**

Sanji faz o que disse e o cartão passa a ter uma fotografia dele e o nome dele –** E agora, Nami-san?**

**Estás a ver aquela rachadura no chão?** – aponta fazendo o colega olhar – **É um elevador de magma, se formos lá para cima leva-nos à superfície pela preção que o magma exerce na rocha.** – começa a caminhar até à plataforma de pedra – **Anda!**

Suportando as dores segue-a. Encontrando-se os dois lá em cima a rocha começa a subir a uma velocidade avassaladora, deitando-os ao chão.

Iam agora em direcção do desconhecido!

* * *

Vou parar de pôr as traduções. Se quizerem saber vão ao tradutor do google ou ouçam com atenção os fantásticos episódios de One Piece! :)

Esta foi a primeira aparição de Arlong, não será a última por isso esperem por mais. Eu sei... Não sou boa nas cenas de luta! -.-' Sorry!

Se calhar acharam estranho a Nami e o Sanji terem que definir os cartões como seus e o Luffy e o Usopp não. Isso tem uma explicação lógica! No Paraíso é tudo mais organizado do que no Inferno, por isso quando nasce um novo anjo é-lhe retirado uma amostra dos seus poderes e guardada. É essa amostra que é utilizada nos Pass Cards!

Alguma dúvida que tenham perguntem nos comentários! ;)

E o mais importante de tudo: **Review, please!**

Não imaginam como é importante para uma escritora ler os comentários dos leitores! Principalmente uma escritora portuguesa, nunca há muitos reviews. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Após quase dois meses dou sinal de vida!

Sorry! A razão deste atraso nem sequer é boa... Foi principalmente por preguiça e um bocadinho por terem começado as aulas. :p

Não foi preguiça de escrever a história, foi de a passar. Para que possam compreender melhor vou explicar como escrevo o meu fic.

**1º:** Ponho o meu caderno únicamente utilizado para o fic, começo a ter ideias e escrevo-as em papel. Sempre que tiver novos ideias útilizo o caderno, é muito mais fácil do que ter de ligar o computador;

**2º:** Quando me apetecer começo a passá-lo para o computador. Convem estar dedicada o dia inteiro no trabalho se quizer passar um capítulo completo;

**3º:**Ponho na internet o capítulo anterior, depois de o reler. Por exemplo, se tiver acabado de passar o capítulo 6, ponho na internet o 5.

Passar capítulos para o computador dá muito trabalho e por isso é normal eu ter preguiça. Como escrevo no caderno com mais frequencia do que vou ao computador, o fic já está bem mais definido lá. Por exemplo, no caderno estou no capítulo 14. Essa é a pura das verdades!

Para finalizar, **declaro que o One Piece não me pertence!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**** Sejam bem-vindos novatos!**

**-AAAAAAAAAH!** – grita Usopp por cima da nuvem que cai a alta velocidade.

**-YUHUUUUUUU!** – grita Luffy com entusiasmo.

**-LUFFY, A ESTA VELOCIDADE VAMOS MORRER AMAÇADOS!** – queixa-se com lágrimas a transbordar pelos olhos.

**-Calma, Usopp! Daijoubu!** – afirma relaxado e com um enorme sorriso – **Afinal temos asas. Shishishishi!**

**-Oh! É verdade!** – espanta-se – **Desde quando é que o Luffy é tão inteligente?**

**-Oi!** – exclama chateado.

Usopp começa a bater as asas, mas elas não funcionam mantendo-o pousado na nuvem. Começa a suar e fica com uma expressão preocupada.

**-LUFFYYYY! AS ASAS NÃO FUNCIONAM!** –avisa.

O anjo de borracha olha para o companheiro com o rosto inexpressivo, ainda não tinha processado a informação, quando o faz começa a sorrir.

**-Ok.** – responde, dando-lhe pouca importância.

**-OK!? O QUÊ QUE QUERES DIZER COM 'OK'?**

Luffy fica de novo com um rosto inexpressivo.

**-Ok é ok! O quê que mais poderia ser?**

Usopp chora com essa resposta.

**-OLHA, USOPP! UMA NUVEM EM FORMA DE NIKU!** – chama a atenção enquanto lhe chove baba pela boca.

O narigudo olha para a nuvem que supostamente parece niku.

**-Onde é que isso é niku? Parece mais um coelho…**

Luffy põe a mão no ombro de Usopp, olha para ele seriamente – **Ainda tens muitas coisas para aprender. E uma delas é que… **- faz uma curta pausa - **… COELHO É NIKU!** – exclama com estrelas nos olhos e a babar-se de novo.

**-O QUÊ!? É ISSO O QUE EU TENHO DE APRENDER? **

**-Sim! Shishishishi!**

Usopp ia dar um soco no amigo, mas a nuvem bate em algo, balançando e fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Não caiu por Luffy o ter agarrado.

**-Daijoubu ka, Usopp?**

**-Aa! Mas o quê que foi isto?**

**-Batemos contra a nuvem em forma de niku!**

**-É um coelho, a diferença é obv… QUÊ!?**

**-Batemos contra a nuv…**

**-Eu percebi, eu percebi! Sabes o quê que isso quer dizer?**

**-Hum…** - fica a pensar um bocado, bate com o punho esquerdo na palma da mão direita ao achar ter encontrado a resposta – **Niku é má e por isso temos de comer muita para nos vingarmos!**

**-É CLARO QUE NÃO! Isso quer dizer que não podemos bater contra as nuvens.**

**-Aaaaah… Certo…** - diz enquanto inclina a cabeça para o lado.

**"Não percebeu nada…"** – pensa –** Temos de afastar as outras nuvens.** – explica simplificando.

**-Ok!** – concorda a sorrir.

E estiveram os dois entretidos a destruir nuvens. Luffy com os seus poderes de borracha, esticando os braços e as pernas e Usopp com a sua fisga celestial, Ginga Pachinco, atirando todo o tipo de coisas, de fogo, a pedras e sementes de Pop Green. Tinha a capacidade de invocar objectos pequenos para atirar. Anjos como eles são conhecidos como anjos atiradores, e o mais certeiro de todos é proclamado Cúpido.

Já tinham passado o nível das nuvens e agora encontravam-se consideravelmente perto do chão.

**-AAAAAAHH! JÁ ESTOU A VER O CHÃO! E AGORA?** – grita Usopp stressado.

**-Usopp, salta para fora!** – manda decididamente Luffy.

**-NANI!? É QUE NEM PENSAR!**

**-É uma ordem!** – informa com uma cara intimidadora.

**-Wakarimashita… **- concorda a tremer – **Luffy, eu acho que tenho a doença não-posso-saltar-da-nuvem-para-o-chãÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! ** – é empurrado para fora da nuvem.

Luffy segue-o. Agora caiam os dois, um desesperado e outro a fartar-se de rir. Usopp caia por baixo, até que Luffy utilizou os seus poderes de borracha e o lançou para cima.

**-TROCA!**

**-AAAAAAH!** – grita Usopp já bastante longe dali.

**-Oh! Exagerei na força! Shishishishi!** – ri-se.

Estica de novo os braços para que o amigo não fosse mais longe e volta a puxá-lo para baixo.

**-EU SEI QUE DISSE QUE QUERIA MORRER MAL CHEGASSE, MAS NÃO ERA DESTA FORMA!**

**-GOMU GOMU NO…**

**-Quê!?**

**-FUSEN!**

O anjo-de-borracha enche o corpo de ar e fica em forma de balão de modo a amparar a queda. Usopp cai em cima dele.

Luffy deixa o ar sair do corpo, fazendo-o voltar ao normal. Levanta-se de seguida e sacode a roupa.

**-Então, Usopp! Foi assim tão mau?** – pergunta olhando para o amigo que estava deitado no chão ainda tonto.

**-Algum dia, eu mato-te…** - murmura pondo-se de pé com dificuldade.

**-Shishishishi!** – pega no Pass Card para ver a morada – **Olha, Usopp! Vamos viver na Rua 'Welcome Angel'!**

**-Quê!?** – tira o Pass Card das mãos do colega – **Não é 'Welcome Angel', é 'Become and Tell'! Como é que consegues trocar assim as letras?**

**-Não é Welcome Angel!? Ooooooooooh!** – exclama desanimado.

Usopp olha para a direita e vê uma tabuleta onde tem escrito 'RUA BECOME AND TELL'.

**-Luffy! Já estamos na nossa rua!**

**-Suke! Agora só temos de encontrar o nº 758.**

**-É 120, Luffy.**

**-A sério? Bem… Que seja! IKUSOU!**

**-Yoshi!** – assente.

E começam os dois a procurar a casa onde vão morar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Noutro lugar, não muito longe dali dois diabos acabam de sair do Inferno. A velocidade do elevador era tão grande que foram impulsionados ao chegar.

Nami põe-se logo de pé, ao contrário de Sanji que não se mexia. Agora que tinha um corpo físico não parava de sangrar.

**-Quando voltar, vou pedir para porem excesso de velocidade no elevador.** – vira-se para o loiro – **Vais-te levantar ou ainda não descansaste o suficiente?**

**-Desculpa, Nami-san! As dores são muito piores aqui. Não me consigo mexer.**

**-O quê!? E o quê que pretendes que eu faça?**

**-Bem… Eu não me consigo mexer…** - diz hesitante. Como gentleman não queria dar trabalho a Nami. – **Ficas tão linda quando estás chateada! **– afirma em love mode.

**-Aaaaaaah!** – suspira. Começa a arrastar Sanji, puxando-o pela camisa. Ele não se queixava, estava cheio de dores e queria gritar, mas queria demonstrar fraqueza perante uma lady, mesmo nesse estado – **Vamos morar na Rua Become and Tell, nº 120!** – informa a ruiva, olhando para o seu Pass Card.

**-Ok!** – consente o companheiro.

Dez minutos depois ouvem alguém a gritar:

**-EI, RUIVA!**

**-Hã!?** – Nami vira-se para quem a tinha chamado, chateada larga Sanji que bate com a cabeça no chão.

**-Ite~tsu! **– exclama o diabo, agarrando-se à cabeça.

Eram duas pessoas, um jovem de cabelo verde com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo que vestia um kimono verde e usava três espadas e uma rapariga morena de cabelo liso e comprido, com um longo vestido vermelho e brincos em forma de serpente.

**-O quê que queres?** – pergunta a diaba.

**-Sim… O quê que queres, preguiçoso? Não vejo aqui nenhuma razão para fazeres parar a minha bela pessoa.** – afirma a humana enquanto sacode o cabelo.

O rapaz ignora a colega.

**-O quê que fazes a arrastar esse homem? Parece bastante ferido…**

**-Estou a ver…** - sorri – **Então supões que fui eu que lhe fiz isto, não é verdade?**

**-É uma possibilidade… **- continua.

**-NANI!? COMO É QUE ESSE ESPADACHIM DE MERDA SE ATREVE A SUSPEITAR DA MINHA QUERIDA NAMI-SWAN?** – queixa-se.

**-ESTÁS A SER ARRASTADO E AINDA A CHAMAS QUERIDA!? É MAIS SEMELHANTE A UMA BRUXA!**

**-ESSA É A FORMA DELA DEMONSTRAR O SEU AMOR, MARIMO!**

**-SE ISTO É AMOR ENTÃO IMAGINA O ÓDIO, SOBRANCELHA ENROLADA!**

**-SANJI-KUN! **– grita Nami firmemente. Quando Sanji olha, ela esboça um sorriso – **Deixa-me tratar disto!**

**-TUDO O QUE QUEIRAS, NAMI-SWAN! FICAS TÃO LINDA QUANDO INTERROMPES AS MINHAS DISCUSSÕES! **– grita em love mode, olha para Hancock pela primeira vez – **UMA DEUSA! **– corações saltam para fora olhos dele, a simples visão de tão bela figura fê-lo transformar-se em pedra.

**-Como podes ver, não o feri.** – informa – **Só que ele não se consegue mexer e é demasiado pesado para mim. Agora que ele é uma estátua é que não o consigo carregar mesmo**! – olha para Zoro com um sorriso diabólico, como se dissesse 'A culpa é vossa, tens de ser tu a carregar!'.

Zoro fica a olhar para ela com desprezo – **"Esta mulher…"**

**-Gosto de ti!** – afirma a morena que até agora tinha estado calada –** Rapariga com caracter que saibam predominar não se vêem muito hoje em dia. Chamo-me Hancock, Boa Hancock!**

**-Sou a Nami e aquele tipo é o Sanji! E tu?** – pergunta olhando para Zoro.

**-Roronoa Zoro!** – diz seriamente.

**-Então... De onde és?** – pergunta Hancock.

**-Acabei de me mudar. Estava à procura da Rua Become and Tell, nº 120.**

Zoro fica chocado e aflito, Hancock surpreende-se também, mas depois sorri.

**-Quem diria… Então vocês são dois dos novatos.** – afirma a morena.

**-Novatos!?**

**-Sim. Eu e o preguiçoso moramos numa casa que partilhamos com várias pessoas. Na semana passada o dono disse que teríamos mais quatro companheiros e parece que vocês os dois são dois deles.**

**-Certo! **– assente.

Zoro já tinha posto Sanji de pé, não suportava a ideia de ter uma pessoa ferida estendida no meio do passeio, por muito que o irritasse. O diabo mantinha-se inconsciente.

Já estava a chegar à porta quando Zoro decide falar –** Ei, ele não devia ir ao hospital?**

**-OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!** – grita alguém à frente deles, era um rapaz de cabelo preto com uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda – **Podem-me dizer onde é a Rua Welcome Angel, nº 758?**

**-Primeiro: É Rua Become na Tell, que é exactamente onde nós estamos; Segundo: É o número 120!** – explica um rapaz narigudo.

**-O quê que ele tem?** – pergunta Luffy apontando para Sanji e ignorando a explicação de Usopp.

**"Ele adora ignorar-me…"** **– Ele está ferido, Luffy!**

**-Está ferido? YUHUUU!** – grita a sorrir e com os braços no ar.

**-NANIIII!?** – ficam todos perplexo, afinal, quem é que fica feliz por alguém estar ferido?

**-Agora posso testar isto!** – tira um frasquinho do bolso.

**-E o que é isso?** – pergunto o anjo-atirador.

**-É um remédio que o Chopper me deu.**

**-Achas que funciona…?** – pergunta o espadachim.

**-É claro que funciona! O Chopper é um grande médico, e se ele diz que isto cura todo o tipo de feridas, então acredito.**

**-Yoshi… Vamos lá ver como é a ferida.** – continua Zoro. Pousa Sanji nas escadas e encosta-o à parede, depois rasga-lhe a manga da roupa para ver o ferimento – **Chikushou!** – exclama.

**-FOI MORDIDO!** – grita Usopp.

**-POR ALGO MUITO GRANDE!** – conclui Luffy.

**-Ei! Afinal o quê que lhe mordeu?** – pergunta Zoro a Nami.

**-Pode-se dizer que foi um tubarão… **-responde calmamente.

**-Tubarão… E SÓ DISSESTE AGORA?** – grita o espadachim.

**-Sim.**

**-ÉS UMA DIABA!**

**-Obrigada! 3**

Luffy já deitava o medicamento em Sanji, do frasco saia pó dourado, o que deixava todos perplexos.

**"Não me digam que isso é…"** – pensa nervosamente Usopp – **"… pó de estrela. É o medicamento que cura todo o tipo de ferimentos físicos, não sabia que o Chopper o tinha…"**

**-DÁ CÁ ISSO!** – grita Zoro tirando o frasco da mão de Luffy –** O QUÊ QUE ESTÁS PARA AÍ A FAZER? PURPURINAS NÃO CURAM NADA, APENAS PREJUDICAM! BAKA!**

**-A sério!? Então aquilo não é uma ferida a curar?** – pergunta o anjo-de-borracha apontando para a ferida de Sanji que já se estava a fechar.

**-Tens de me apresentar esse médico…** - murmura o espadachim perplexo.

**-Então… Entramos?** – pergunta Hancock.

**-Sim.** – responde o rapaz de cabelo verde. Dirige-se aos dois novatos – **Vamos para o meu quarto, lá tem duas camas. Ele não tem apenas um ferimento!**

Abrem a porta.

**-Yare, yare! Quem é que nós temos aqui…** - diz uma rapariga morena e de olhos azuis-claros.

**-Oh, Nico-san!** – cumprimenta Hancock **– Estes são os novatos: A Nami, o Inferior, o Idiota e o Feioso.**

**-Ahahahah! Ela chamou-te idiota, Usopp!**

**-Esse és tu!**

**-USO DA!**

**"Porquê que eu tinha de ser o feioso…?"** – pergunta-se o narigudo.

**-Vejo que continuas a dar alcunhas simpáticas aos homens…** - comenta Robin.

**-Criaturas horríveis como eles não merecem tal privilégio.**

**"Chamou-me criatura horrível…"** – pensa Usopp totalmente desanimado.

**-Até que ficava aqui a falar, mas tenho mais que fazer.** – Zoro continua a caminhar em direcção do seu quarto – **Venham!**

**-Sou o Luffy!** – apresenta-se rapidamente e continua a seguir o espadachim.

**-E eu o Usopp!** – faz o mesmo que o companheiro.

**-Chamo-me Robin! Prazer.**

Entram no quarto e pousam Sanji numa das camas. Deitam o pó de estrelas no resto dos ferimentos, começaram logo a cicatrizar. Parecia que tudo agora ficaria bem.

**-Vamos esclarecer as coisas!** – afirma Zoro – **Há um quarto livre com duas camas, querem ficar lá vocês os dois?**

**-Mas nós vamos morar no nº 120. - **diz Usopp.

**-Este é o nº 120, o zero caiu da porta. Então querem compartir o quarto livre?**

**-Sim!** – exclamam animadamente.

**-Isso quer dizer que o loiro fica no meu…** - afirma desanimado –**Não o conheço muito bem, mas não gosto dele! Nenhum de vocês quer ir para o meu quarto? **– pergunta.

**-Bem… Se é assim, um de nós pode trocar.** – diz Usopp.

Luffy deita-se no chão e começa a fazer birra – **EU QUERO FICAR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE O USOPP! NÃO É JUSTO! EU NÃO QUERO TROCAR!NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! ÉS MAU, MAU, MAU, MAU, MAU! ÉS MESMO MUITO MAU! ODEIO-TE!**

Olham os dois perplexos para Luffy, nem Usopp acreditava que ele estava a ser tão infantil.

**-Tenho medo de perguntar, mas… Que idade é que ele tem?**

**-Tenho vergonha de dizer, mas… Tem 19!**

**-Tens a certeza de que não estás a confundir com 9?**

**-Quem me dera não ter…**

**-Está bem! Podem dormir lá os dois.**

**-Yei!** – salta Luffy de alegria.

**-Agora era melhor virem conhecer os outros.** – afirma Zoro.

**-Ainda há mais pessoas?** – pergunta Usopp.

**-Contando com vocês, somos 10.**

**-Isto vai ser divertido! Shishishi!**

Desceram as escadas. Agora era Usopp que guardava o pó de estrelas, os humanos não deviam ver este medicamento divino.

Dirigem-se à sala onde se encontravam seis pessoas: Nami, Hancock, uma rapariga loira de pele clara e olhas castanhos, uma rapariga de cabelo verde e olhos também castanhos, Robin e um homem enorme de cabelo azul claro que parecia um robô.

**-UM ROBÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!** –gritam entusiasmados, Luffy e Usopp.

**-Hehehehehe! Parece que temos aqui uns admiradores.** – afirma o 'robô'.

**-ELE FALA!** – dizem fascinados.

**-Luffy-san, Narigudo-kun, não é um robô é um cyborg.** – explica Robin –** O Franky modificou o próprio corpo para ficar assim.**

**-Ah! Estou a ver! **– responde o anjo de borracha –** É um robô misterioso! Shishishi!**

**"Chamou ao Luffy pelo nome e a mim narigudo… Isto só me acontece a mim…"**

**-Fufufufu!** – ri-se Robin da simplicidade do companheiro – **E que tal se nos apresentássemos aos nossos novos colegas!** – sugere –** Como já disse, chamo-me Robin, sou estudante, mas nos tempos livres trabalho no museu da cidade a analisar os objectos que mais recentemente aparecerem na exposição. Vejo a que épocas pertencem, se eram de alguém importante, de onde é que vieram, o que simbolizam, entre outras coisas. O que mais gosto de fazer é ler livros, eles guardam tanta informação, transmitem tanto conhecimento e incentivam a imaginação. Não há nada melhor do que um bom livro! Outra coisa que adoro fazer é resolver mistérios, tudo que me intrigue eu tento resolver, por exemplo, recentemente, eu em conjunto com outros arqueólogos estamos a tentar resolver o mistério do século perdido, está tudo escrito em código nos Rio Poneglyphs que estão espalhados pela Terra, dizem que foram mensagens enviadas por Kami-sama para testar o nosso raciocínio, mas disso já ninguém pode estar certo!**

**"Esta foi uma apresentação bem interessante! É impossível não estar atento!" –** Usopp olha para Luffy e repara que ele está a dormir – **"Eu não o percebo…"**

**-Fufufu! O Luffy-san com certeza sabe o que quer e o que não quer ouvir!**

**-Gomen nasai! – **desculpa-se Usopp pelo amigo.

**-Não há problema! São pessoas como ele que tornam o dia mais interessante. Espadachim-san, é a tua vez!**

**-O meu nome é Roronoa Zoro. – **apersenta-se o rapaz de cabelo verde – **Não me interessa minimamente a escola, mas é obrigatório e tenho de ir. O meu sonho é um dia tornar-me o maior espadachim do mundo, por isso não se metam no caminho ou corto-vos a cabeça!** – informa com um ar assustador – **Próximo!**

**"Kowai!**" – pensa o narigudo.

**-Chamo-me Keimi!** – afirma a rapariga de cabelo verde – **A coisa que mais gosto de fazer é nadar no mar, sentir o cheiro salgado, observar os peixes a nadar alegremente, sentir a areia entre os meus dedos e nadar movendo as minhas ba…** - faz uma cara aflita -**… movendo as minhas pernas, isso dá-me uma sensação de liberdade enorme.**

**-O mais engraçado nisso tudo é que nunca vais ao mar!** – informa Robin.

Keimi fica muito aflita – **Pois… Eu adorava ir ao mar… quando era pequena. Tenho muito boas recordações! Mas agora desenvolvi uma estranha alergia na pele por sal marinho e não posso mais! Continuando, nos meus tempos livre trabalho numa banca de Takoyaki e o meu sonho é tornar-me uma grande estilista.** – diz à pressa – **É a tua vez Kaya-chin!**

**-O meu nome é Kaya!** – apresenta-se a loira –** Eu sempre tive muitos problemas de saúde, foi uma das coisas que herdei dos meus pais, eles morreram há cinco anos por causa disso. Por essa razão estou a estudar medicina, não é simplesmente por eu ser doente, eu quero poder proteger as pessoas de que gosto e admiro, e também poder salvar a vida daquelas que não conheço, porque ninguém escolhe estar doente. Concordo com a Robin-san, não há nada melhor do que um bom livro. Num entanto eu prefiro os livros de acção e aventura, acho que são esses os que mais trazem emoção à nossa vida.**

**"É muito gentil, vou gostar de a conhecer melhor." **– pensa Usopp.

**-Hancock-san, agora és tu! – **avisa gentilmente Kaya.

A mulher sacode o cabelo – **Uma mulher como eu não se apresenta a seres inferiores como estes chamados homem!**

**"Chamou-nos seres inferiores! Porquê que uma mulher tão bela tinha de odiar tanto os homens…?"** – questiona-se tristemente Usopp.

**-Não há problema, eu apresento-a!** – diz Zoro deitado num canto da sala –** Ela é a Rainha das Serpentes, não há ninguém que meta mais veneno do que ela. Odeia todo o tipo de rapazes e homens, e de raparigas também não gosta muito. Quem se apaixonar por ela está destinado à desilusão, por isso nem sequer tentem. É incapaz de dizer uma palavra gentil sem querer algo em troca. Tudo em que ela toca torna-se ruinas do que já alguma vez foi.**

**-SILENCIO! NÃO TENHO QUE ANDAR A OUVIR ESTES INSULTOS À MINHA PESSOA!**

**-Insultos!? Isto eram elogios!** – a 'Rainha das Serpentes' sai da sala –** ESPERA AINDA NÃO TERMINEI! **– ouve-se uma porta a bater com força.

**-AHAHAHAHAH!** –ri-se Keimi –** Isto foi demais!**

**-Sim… Mas não terás exagerado um pouco, Zoro-san?**

**-És demasiado gentil, Kaya!**

Usopp olha outra vez para Luffy, continuava a dormir – **"Ele é inacreditável!" – ACORDA, LUFFY! **– grita batendo-lhe.

**-AIIIIII! ISSO DOEU, USOPP!**

**-É A TUA CULPA POR ADORMECERES ONDE NÃO DEVES!**

**-Ahem!** – chama a atenção o cyborg – **Queria que prestassem atenção, porque esta pessoa fenomenal só se vai apresentar uma vez!** – informa, apontando os polegares para si próprio – **O nome é Frrranky, prazer!**

Ao ouvirem isto sentam-se os dois no chão a ouviram com atenção.

**-Parece que temos aqui uns colegas muito singulares, não te parece Espadachim-san?**

**-Sim. São muito… alguma coisa!**

Noutro canto da sala, Keimi aproxima-se de Kaya.

**-O quê que achas dos novatos, Kaya-chin?** – murmura.

**-Parecem simpáticos, mas quem sabe...**

**-Não era bem isso…** - olha para os dois rapazes –** O da cicatriz é mais giro, não te parece?**

**-Não sei bem… O moreno não lhe fica atrás.**

**-Kaya-chin… Tens um gosto muito esquisito para rapazes…**

**-Achas mesmo…? **– pergunta timidamente.

**-E é por isso que sou SUPEEEEEER!** – exclama finalizando a sua apresentação com a sua super pose.

**-SUKEEEEE!** –gritam os dois anjos.

**-Para quê tanto barulho?** – pergunta Sanji do cimo das escadas.

**-Demoraste Caracolinho!**

**-Algum problema com isso, Marimo?**

**-Claro que não. Apenas achei que a tua namorada devia estar a sentir-se só.**

**"Namorada!?"** – pensa Nami erritada. Caminha na direcção de Zoro e dá-lhe um grande soco – **QUEM É QUE CHAMASTE NAMORADA DE QUEM? EU NÃO SOU DE NINGUÉM SEU GRANDE IMBECÍL! AI DE TI QUE VOLTES A DIZER ALGO DO GÉNERO OUTRA VEZ! AÍ É QUE DESCOBRES O QUE É O VERDADEIRO INFERNO!** – olha para Sanji que tinha entrado em love mode ao ouvir a palavra 'namorada' e continuava a pensar nisso. Nami deu-lhe um murro também – **E TU, PARA DE FANTASIAR! NAMORAR CONTIGO NÃO É, NÃO FOI E NUNCA SERÁ OPÇÃO! **– vai para o quarto que partilha com Robin (a arqueólogo tinha-se encarregado de lhe apresentar a casa toda) e fecha a porta com força.

**-Kowai…** - murmuram todos menos Robin.

**-Espero que não apareça nenhum bandido atraído pelo som do batimento da porta e a sequestre!** – afirma a arqueóloga.

**-NÃO DIGAS ISSO!** – grita Usopp.

**-AGORA SOU EU! EU! EU! EU!** – grita Luffy alegremente – **O meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy! O que eu mais gosto de fazer é comer niku! É uma delícia! Shishishi! Um dia quero ter uma grande aventura à volta do mundo. Derroto todos os que me fizerem frente e protejo os meus nakamas com a minha vida! Shishishishi!**

**-E quem são os teus nakamas?** – pergunta Keimi.

**-Ainda não sei! Até podiam ser vocês!**

**-Uma aventura à volta do mundo! Nessa até eu era capaz de entrar.** – afirma Zoro fazendo o anjo sorrir –** Um sonho bem interessante, bem menos previsível do que o do pervertido ali. **– diz apontando para Sanji.

**-Como é que podes dizer isso sem teres ouvido a minha apresentação?**

**-Como já disse… é previsível.**

**-Yoshi! Então comecemos! Chamo-me Sanji, um anjo para as ladies, um diabo para os imbecis.**

**"Hoje estão com a mania de insultar os homens…" –** pensa Usopp.

**-Sou um cozinheiro e por isso quando preciso de lutar não utilizo as mãos.**

**-Lutas sem as mãos!? Como é que dás murros sem as mãos!? És baka? –** pergunta Luffy.

**-EU NÃO DOU MURROS, DOU CHUTOS, SEU GRANDE IMBECÍL! – **acende um cigarro e continua a falar – **Continuando, para além disso sou um gentleman, tudo que as senhoritas quiserem podem me pedir que eu tentarei ao máximo dar-lhes. Querem alguma coisa?**

-Não, obrigada! – respondem todas.

**-E para finalizar, tenho os sonhos de que um dia todas as ladies tenham o respeito que merecem e poder ver uma sereia. – "E claro que as ladies sejam mais compreensiva quanto à necessidade de espionagem masculina." – **faz uma cara pervertida.

**-Ero-cook!**

**-NANI!? QUERES LUTAR ESPADACHIM MERDOSO?**

**-A qualquer altura…** - afirma tirando uma das espadas do cinto.

Começa uma luta entre pernas e espadas.

**-Wow! Eles são mesmo bons!** – impressiona-se Keimi.

**-É verdade, mas… alguém tem de pará-los.** – diz kaya.

Robin ouve a conversa das duas e vai falar com Franky.

**-Franky, achas que os consegues parar?**

**-Sorry Nico Robin, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isto.**

**-Estou a ver…** - dirige-se a Luffy e Usopp – **Algum de vocês sabe como impedir que esta luta continue?**

**-Impedir!? Porquê que haveria de impedir a luta? É um máximo! **– afirma o anjo extrovertido.

Ao ver que com Luffy não valia a pena vira-se para Usopp.

**-Não olhes para mim! Eu morria se os tentasse impedir. – "Mesmo já estando morto…"**

É então que se ouve um grande murro e o barulho da luta para. Era Nami –** AGORA JÁ NEM SE PODE DORMIR?** – pergunta furiosa.

**-Desculpa, Nami-san! Não te vais apresentar?**

**-Não tenho motivos para o fazer!** – volta para o quarto.

**-NAMI-SWAN, EU ACOMPANHO-TE ATÉ AO QUARTO!** – grita em love mode.

**-O teu quarto é outro, Cook-san!** – afirma calmamente Robin – **Queres que to indique?**

**-Isso seria um prazer! Qual é o nome da senhorita?**

**-Robin!**

**-Que nome lindo Robin-chan!**

**-Não é preciso dares-te ao trabalho!** – diz Zoro –** Eu levo-o lá!**

**-E porquê que haveria de ir contigo, Marimo?**

**-Porque esse também é o meu quarto! Quero esclarecer umas coisas em relação a isso.** – começa a subir as escadas, Sanji segue-o – **Em primeiro lugar: Nada de fumo! Se quiseres fumar vais à varanda! Não quero ficar doente por causa da tua poluição.**

**-De acordo! Nem sequer devia ter fumado na sala!**

Zoro contínua a ditar uma lista de regras **– "Não podia permitir que ele ficasse sozinho com a Robin. Nunca se deve confiar em pervertidos!"** – tudo isto por um ataque de ciúmes.

**-USOPP, AGORA ÉS TU!** – grita alegremente Luffy.

**-O meu nome é Usopp, mas podem chamar-me CAPITÃO USOPP! Eu sou um bravo guerreiro que já viveu inúmeras aventuras. Já fiz esplanadas a vulcões activos, já domestiquei um dos peixe mais perigosos do mar, já lutei conta uma planta carnívora gigante, entre muitas outras coisas.**

**-UMA PLANTA CARNÍVORA GIGANTE!? ERA ASSIM TÃO GRANDE?** – pergunta Luffy emocionado.

**-Não era assim tão grande comparada com outras feras que eu já derrotei, mas era… Deixa-me cá ver… Maior do que o dobro desta casa!**

**-SUKEEEE! ÉS DEMAIS USOPP!**

**-Sou, não sou?**

**-ÉS ALTAMENTE!**

**-Não digas isso! Pões-me envergonhado!**

**-E ela comia gente?**

**-É algo que até me custa ter de lembrar, quantas pessoas morreram por coisa dessa planta terrível.** – faz uma cara triste, muda logo para uma expressão mais alegre – **A SORTE É QUE EU SOU UM CAÇA MONSTROS FENOMENAL E PUDE SALVAR MUITAS OUTRAS PESSOAS! AS PESSOA QUE FORAM MORTAS, EU VINGUEI A TODAS!**

**-SUGOIIIII! CONTA, CONTA!**

**-Já que insistes! É algo de que não me gosto de gabar.**

**"Não! Não gostas nada mesmo…"** – pensam ironicamente todos.

**-Estava sossegado em casa quando alguém me bate à porta. Era uma rapariga de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, estava muito nervosa e perguntou-me se eu era o bravo guerreiro de que todos falavam!** – ele gesticulava com as mãos enquanto contava a história, e assim foram-se passando as horas. As pessoas que ouviam adormeciam pouco a pouco –** E foi assim que salvei a Tess e o seu amado das garras daquelas plantas e do seu dono. Claro que também salvei muitas outras pessoas, isto quando tinha apenas 12 anos.**

Olha à sua volta e repara que apenas duas pessoas estavam acordadas, Robin e Kaya. Era normal Luffy e Zoro terem adormecido, o que mais o impressionou foram os outros –** OI, ACORDEM! **– grita.

Todos obedecem e começam a acordar lentamente.

**-Hãn!? Já é de manhã? – **pergunta Zoro.

**-É CLARO QUE NÃO!** –responde chateado o narigudo.

**-Ei, Usopp! Porquê que a Tess foi bater à tua porta? – **pergunta o outro anjo.

**-ACABEI DE CONTAR ISSO!**

**-NANIII!? Queria ter ouvido…**

**-Fufufu! É uma pena teres adormecido, foi uma história muito original.**

**-Não acham que nos devíamos ir deitar? – **pergunta Franky.

**-Concordo!** – afirma Zoro – **Vocês não vêm?**

**-HAAAAAI!** – respondem alegremente keimi e Luffy.

**-Com certeza!** – diz Robin.

**-E vocês…?**

**-Não. Apetece-me ficar a pensar.** – reponde Usopp.

Olha para Kaya.

**-Eu também gostava de ficar, se não for muito incómodo para o Usopp-san.**

**-Não. Não há problema.** – reponde um pouco espantado a olhar para ela. Porquê que quereria ficar?

Foram todos para os seus respectivos quartos deixando os dois sozinhos.

Olhavam um para o outro sem saber o que dizer, de vez em quando desviavam o olhar um pouco nervosos para depois voltarem a olhar. Eram desconhecidos e não sabiam de que assunto gostava o outro, tinham receio de dizer algo desagradável e isso criava um ambiente desconfortável.

Isto não podia continuar assim, Usopp decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

**-A minha história…** - começa, fazendo Kaya olhar para ele atentamente – **O quê que achaste? **– pergunta olhando para baixo. Estava com duvidas quanto ao seu potencial como narrador. Conhecia Luffy e era normal que ele adormecesse, mas não conhecia os outros, o que podia significar que a história era aborrecida. Kaya percebe a preocupação.

**-Não te preocupes!** – afirma com um sorriso no rosto – **Eles são um pouco distraídos e despreocupados. Eu adorei ouvi-la.**

**-Gostaste mesmo?**

**-Sim! Até foi por isso que fiquei. Queria perguntar-te se me podias contar outra das tuas aventuras… Se quiseres, claro!**

Usopp anima-se logo – **Mas é claro que sim!**

**-Pode ser aquela em que dominaste um peixe?**

**-Ahahah!** – ri-se num tom grave e baixo – **Não o digas assim! Não foi um simples peixe, foi um dos peixes mais perigosos que cruzaram os quatro mares! Ai, que saudades desse tempo. Tinha apenas seis anos…**

**-Seis!?**

**-Sim! Era um peixe mesmo enorme. Da primeira vez que o vi pensei que era uma ilha e desembarquei em cima dele.**

**-Ahahahahahah!** – ri-se levemente.

Ficaram os dois mais algumas horas na sala, Usopp a contar histórias e Kaya a ouvi-las. Passaram o tempo alegremente, com muitos risos e diversão. Ao contrário do quarto do cozinheiro e do espadachim, de lá só saiam discussões.

* * *

E finalmente chegaram à Terra! Pena não se terem falado.

Vou-vos avisar de uma coisa:** Este fic é mais friendship do que romance. Quero que o amor de todos eles surja de uma linda amizade.**

**Agradeço a todos o que leram e peço que por favor comentem! Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

E aqui está um bonus chapter! :D

Visto que demorei imenso tempo decidi dividir o capítulo 6 em dois. Logo o capítulo 7 era anteriormente parte deste capítulo. Decidi fazê-lo também porque o capítulo 6 era o maior capítulo que tinha escrito até agora.

Outra novidade é que a partir de agora os capítulos não vão ser tão grandes. Não sei o quê que acham acerca disso, mas eu acho que os maiores capítulos são mais dificeis de comentar, embora tenham mais informação. :P

Boa leitura e **O ONE PIECE NÃO ME PERTENCE! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** Vamos sair!**

Era uma manhã ensolarada e Sanji tinha acordado mais cedo do que todos os outros. Ao menos, era o que pensava antes de encontrar alguém a ler um livro na cozinha.

**-Robin-chwan! É um privilégio seres a primeira pessoa que vejo nesta bela manhã! As tuas feições ficam ainda mais radiantes sob a luz do sol, o azul dos teus olhos comparam-se à linda cor do céu, os teus cabelos negros reflectem o intenso brilho da enorme estrela resplendorosa, a tua pele branca lembra flocos de neve que caem com suavidade e gentileza e nunca ninguém poderá negar a tua imensa beleza! Posso preparar-te alguma coisa para celebrar o início deste dia maravilhoso em que tu está presente?** – afirma em love mode.

**-Ohayou para ti também, Cook-san!** – cumprimenta com um sorriso subtil – **Não é preciso. Eu preparo por mim própria. **– afirma desviando os olhos do livro.

**-Eu insisto! Não posso permitir que uma lady esforce as suas mãos delicadas.**

**-Se insistes… Então, quero um café, se faz favor!**

Prepara-o e entrega-o a Robin.

De seguida aparecem Hancock e Nami.

**-OHAYOU, NAMI-SWAN, HANCOCK-CHWAN! O QUE POSSO FAZER POR DUAS FLORES COMO VOCÊS QUE NASCEM TODOS OS DIAS NA PRIMAVERA DO MEU CORAÇÃO?** – pergunta, ainda em love mode.

**-Um sumo de laranja com torradas.** – diz a ruiva friamente ao sentar-se.

**-Um soufflé!** – ordena a outra com a mesma frieza.

**-HAAAAAI!** – concorda.

**-Um soufflé!?** – questiona a arqueóloga enquanto bebe o café –** Não é um pouco complexo para um pequeno-almoço?**

**-Se me quer servir que tem de o fazer decentemente.**

**-Compreendo… **- afirma a sorrir. Tendo terminado o café, pousa a chávena e volta a pôr os olhos no livro.

**-Ohayou!** – cumprimenta Kaya ao entrar na cozinha.

**-Ohayou, minha linda princesa! Eu sou o Sanji, como já disse ontem. Poderias dizer-me o teu nome que deve ser tão belo quanto o teu gentil rosto?**

**-Arigatou… Sou a Kaya!** – informa corada.

**-Belíssimo nome, tal como imaginava!** – afirma beijando-lhe a mão. Não a largando, condu-la até à mesa – **Senta-te e pede-me o que quiseres comer para uma nutritiva refeição.**

**-É muito gentil da tua parte. Então eu queria chá com biscoitos, por favor!**

**-Como desejes!**

**-É agradável haver homens que obedeçam às Mulheres. – **diz Hancock a Nami.

**-Pra mim é normal. Sempre foi assim…**

**-Hum…** **Eu não queria interromper…** - afirma Kaya –** O Franky-san pediu que dissesse que está a terminar uma invenção e já vem.**

**-Uma invenção!?** – exclama Usopp que acaba de chegar.

**-Usopp-san, ohayou!**

**-Ohayou, Kaya! O Franky está a inventar alguma coisa? Gostava de ver.**

**-Devias concentrar-te noutras coisas, Narigudo-kun.** – aconselha Robin.

**-Que coisas?**

**-Acordar o Luffy-san e o Espadachim-san, por exemplo. Temos de sair.**

**-Pra onde?**

**-Pro parque de diversões. Hoje é o último dia em que ele está aberto e todos gostávamos de ir. Suponho que vocês também…**

**-Mas é claro que sim! Vou já acordá-los.** – diz, enquanto sobe as escadas a correr.

**-Vou acordar a Keimi-san.** – informa Kaya.

**"Um parque de diversões…** **É a minha primeira vez. Talvez me consiga distrair um bocado…" – **pensa Nami, sempre séria. Não pretendia criar laços de amizade com ninguém, apenas se daria bem com elas por conveniência. As pessoas com quem vivia eram um bom exemplo de pessoas com quem não devia criar conflitos, eles conheciam o dono da casa e eram de sua total confiança, arranjar problemas podia fazer com que eles a expulsassem de lá. Tinham esse poder! Não convinha começar a explorar a Terra tão cedo, devia primeiro ganhar a confiança dos companheiros, isso tornaria tudo mais simples. Era um bom plano!

**-YUHUUUUUU!** – ouve-se alguém a gritar, seguido de paços acelerados a descer as escadas – **VAMOS AO PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES!**

-**Que infantil! **– comentam Nami e Hancock.

**-Vejo que te agrada a ideia, Luffy-san! **– diz Robin.

**-É que é a minha primeira vez. –** explica.

**"E ele admite…**" – pensa Usopp envergonhado.

**-E tu, Narigudo-kun. Quantas vezes já foste?**

-**Eu? Eu já fui tantas que perdi a conta. Até sou conhecido como o Mestre dos parques de diversão! – **gaba-se.

-**A SÉRIO! USOPP, ÉS INCRIVEL!**

**-Deveras! Fufufufu! – **ri-se levemente Robin.

Keimi chega à cozinha na companhia de Kaya.

**-Ohayou! Suponho que sejas a Keimi-chwan.** –diz Sanji.

**-Sim. Sou eu.**

**-Estás ainda mais bela do que me lembrava! Pareces uma sereia que nada por entre os peixes mostrando-lhes a tua delicadeza e ternura.**

**-EU NÃO SOU NADA ASSIM! COMO É QUE PODES DIZER ISSO? –** pergunta preocupada.

**-Peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas! Não era a minha intenção ofender-te. – **afirma Sanji.

**-E tu, Cook-san? **– pergunta Robin.

**-Eu, o quê?**

**-Se já foste a algum parque de diversões.**

-**Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso! Sei bem o que são parques de tortura, mas de diversão…**

Ficaram quase todos assustados com a afirmação de Sanji.

-**Interessante… Também nunca tinha ouvido falar de parques de tortura. Descreves-mos?**

**-Podia fazê-lo, mas isso poderia ferir a susceptibilidade das outras ladies aqui presentes.**

**-Compreendo! – **exclama a sorrir.

Usopp e Luffy continuavam a fazer um grande alarido, planeando o que iam fazer no parque.

-**CALEM-SE, SEI BANDO DE IMBECÍS! AS LADIES NÃO TÊM DE SER OBRIGADAS A OUVIR ESSAS IDIOTICES!**

**-Bem melhores do que as que saem pela tua boca. – **comenta Zoro enquanto desce as escadas, ainda com um ar sonolento.

-**Algum problema com isso, Marimo?**

**-Eu não. Mas já alguma vez pensaste que raparigas como a Kaya podem não gostar da tua forma de falar. –** a loira até fica arrepiada ao ouvir o seu nome.

-**Mas é claro que a Kaya-chan não tem nenhum problema, não é? **– pergunta virando-se para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Ficam os dois a olhar para kaya à espera que falasse.

-**Bem… Eu… Hã… Bem… - **tinha uma gota de suor a escorrer pela cara. Porquê que estava a ser envolvida na discussão?

**-Oi! A Kaya não tem nada a ver com a vossa discussão! Não a metam nisto!** – defende Usopp, metendo-se à frente dela.

**-E alguém falou contigo?** – perguntam os dois com caras realmente assustadoras.

**-P-peço desculpa!** – gagueja aterrorizado.

Continua a luta. Nami põe-se de pé, olha calmamente para os dois maiores problemáticos, observa em seu redor reparando nos dois anjos a disparatar, fica um bocado a pensar e toma uma decisão. Estala os dedos e de um só golpe deita o cozinheiro e o espadachim ao chão. Todos os outros param o que estão a fazer para olhar para ela.

**-PAREM DE PERDER TEMPO E PONHAM-SE A MEXER! QUEREM IR AO PARQUE, NÃO QUEREM? SANJI-KUN, VAI COZINHAR!**

**-HAAAAAI, NAMI-SWAAAAN! **– concorda em love mode.

Nami vira-se para Zoro.

**-TU, VAI-TE SENTAR QUE AINDA NÃO COMESTE!** – olha para os outros – **SE QUEREM CHEGAR AO PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES A TEMPO TÊM DE SE DESPACHAR! EU, A HANCOCK, O SANJI-KUN E A ROBIN JÁ ESTAMOS PRONTOS! OS RESTANTES QUE JÁ TIVEREM COMIDO DEVEM IR JÁ TOMAR BANHO, OS QUE NÃO O TIVEREM FEITO NÃO PERCAM TEMPO! –** baixa o tom de voz -** É só isso o que tenho de dizer! **– retira-se da cozinha e foi para o quarto ler um livro da Robin.

**-Kowai…** - murmuram todos menos Robin, Hancock e Sanji.

**-A minha Nami-swan fica linda quando está chateada!**

**"Há algum momento em que não fique?"** – pensa Zoro.

**-Isso ofendeu! Eu já estou supeeeeer vestido!** – comenta, juntando os braços. Nem é preciso dizer que o 'supeeeeer vestido' dele é uma camisa de xadrez e uma tanga.

Robin sai da sala para continuar a ler o seu livro na sala, Hancock vai para o quarto maquilhar-se, Sanji cozinha e Kaya é a única que se vai preparar para tomar banho, porque os outros ainda tinham de comer.

**-SANJIIIIII! NIKUUUUU!** –grita Luffy.

**-Cala o bico, Cabeça-oca! Primeiro as ladies! **– ralha. Muda de seguida para love mode **– O quê que queres Keimi-chwan?**

**-Bem… O que eu queria era takoyaki, mas…**

**-A caminho!** – concorda sem hesitar.

**-Sukeeee! Vai fazer mesmo!** – diz Keimi muito impressionada.

**-Tenho fomeeeee…** - murmura Luffy.

Foi um pequeno-almoço agradável. Riram-se, conheceram-se melhor, e claro, comeram.

Kaya demorou 5 minutos no banho. Tendo Keimi terminado de comer toma o seu lugar. Durante o tempo que esteve na casa de banho já tinham todos, terminado a refeição há muito tempo. Sempre foi um mistério para todos o que ela ficaria a fazer lá dentro.

Em seguida foi Usopp, que demorou tanto tempo quanto Kaya. Zoro demorou o dobro, não por ter tomado um banho longo, mas pelo simples facto de se ter perdido. Teve a ajuda de Luffy, o novato que pouco conhecia da casa, e isso foi o que lhe valeu. O anjo hiperactivo também não se demorou e numa hora ficaram todos prontos.

Juntam-se todos na sala.

**-Visto que agora somos dez, sugiro que utilizemos dois carros.** – diz Robin.

**-E quantos têm?** - pergunta Luffy.

**-Normalmente são cinco, mas actualmente apenas disponibilizamos de quatro.** – continua a explicar a arqueóloga.

**-E porquê?** - pergunta o outro anjo.

**-O dono da casa teve de ir trabalhar e levou-o!**

**-E deixou-vos encarregues da sua casa?** – pergunta Sanji espantado.

**-Pode até ser o dono e o mais velho…** - explica Zoro -** … mas trata-nos de igual para igual e confia em nós plenamente, tal como nós confiamos nele.** – faz um curto silêncio – **Suponho que podemos dividir entre rapazes e raparigas. Raparigas num carro, rapazes no outro.**

**-Odeio admitir, mas concordo com o preguiçoso.** – diz a 'princesa das serpentes' – **Podemos ir todas no meu!**

**-Boa-san, apenas vamos ao parque de diversões… Não é preciso uma limusine.**

Os dois anjos e o diabo inclinam a cabeça – **O que é um limusine? **– perguntam. A diaba também se questiona no pensamento.

Caem todos à estilo anime (menos Robin) –** O QUE É UMA LIMOSINE!?** – gritam.

**-Sim…** - respondem os três.

**-É um carro muito caro que normalmente transporta pessoas importantes.** – explica calmamente Robin.

**"Muito caro!"** – pensa Nami com os olhos em forma de Belly.

**-Aaaaaaaah!** – exclamam – **"O que é um carro?" **– questionam-se.

**-Boa-san, teremos sempre oportunidade de utilizar o teu veículo numa ocasião mais importante. Por agora devíamos ir no meu!**

**-Certo! Tens alguma razão quanto a isso…** - responde um pouco chateada.

**-E vocês?** – pergunta Robin, virando-se para os rapazes –** Em qual vão?**

**-NO MEU!** –gritam Zoro e Franky ao mesmo tempo. Começam a olhar um para o outro com um ar desafiador.

**-Como a Robin disse, vamos apenas para um parque de diversões, não é para chamar a atenção.**

**-Não tenho culpa de ter um supeeeer carro! De qualquer forma é melhor chamar a atenção do que ficar perdido.**

**-Estás a insinuar que me perco sempre…?**

**-Não! Estou a dizê-lo claramente.**

**-Desculpem… **- interrompe Kaya – **E se perguntassem aos outros rapazes?**

Olham os dois para os outros três rapazes, um deles tinha adormecido. Usopp dá uma cotovelada ao melhor amigo para o acordar.

**-Hã!? O quê que se passa?** – pergunta Luffy.

**-Queres ir no carro do Zoro ou do Franky?**

**-O do Franky deve ser fixe! Shishishishi!**

**-Concordo com o Luffy!**

**-Todos menos o Marimo!**

Franky- 3

Zoro- 0

**"Porquê que tinham de ser dois idiotas e um imbecil?"**

**-Ok! Está supeeeer decidido!** – afirma fazendo a pose – **Vamos na minha bomba, então!**

**-Não era um carro?** – pergunta Luffy.

**-O carro é a bomba Luffy-san.** – explica Robin.

**-Ah! Ok!**

O cyborg aproxima-se de um candeeiro de parede e puxa-o, fazendo uma passagem abrir-se e umas escadas começarem a aparecer pouco a pouco.

**-SUKEEEE!** – gritam Luffy e Usopp com estrelas nos olhos.

Descem todos. Era uma garagem enorme, tinha de ser para caber lá uma limusine rosa com pinturas douradas, uma carrinha verde muito moderna, um carro lilás e um jeep azul muito extravagante com pinturas amarelas, vermelhas e pretas. Dava para ver a quem pertencia cada veículo.

**-Este aqui é o meu carro.** – explica a arqueóloga a Nami apontando para o lilás – **Pode ir à frente se quiseres.**

Sem dizer nada, a diaba senta-se onde lhe é indicado. Robin muda de uma expressão séria para um sorriso e murmura – **Temos aqui alguém que me vai dar gosto desvendar…**

Entram todas no carro.

No lado dos rapazes havia dois que se encontravam fascinados, um orgulhoso, outro amuado e ainda, um atento ao seu redor.

**-SUGOOOOI!** – exclamam os dois anjos.

**-AHAHAHAHAH! Sabia que iam gostar!** – diz Franky.

Sanji observa os veículos à sua volta – **" Então isto é que são carros? Não consigo compará-los a nada que tenha visto."** – olha para o duo de alegres – **"Parece que estes objectos são muito utilizados, porquê que eles também não o conhecem?"**

**-Que tal entrarmos!** – sugere Zoro impacientemente – **Elas já saíram!**

**-Se algum de vocês quiser, pode ir à frente comigo. **– informa o cyborg aos novatos.

**-Eu gostava de ver como funciona o carro!** – diz o narigudo – **E tu, Luffy?**

**-Eu não me importo de ir com os rapazes. Shishishishi!** – diz Luffy.

**-Ok, então vamos! Zoro, hoje vais atrás!**

**-Nani!? Vou ter de ir com este imbecil!? **– pergunta apontado para Sanji.

**-Acho que o teu dedo se perdeu. Devia estar a apontar para ti!** – afirma o loiro.

**-Calma! Eu também vou e vamos divertir-nos os três juntos! Shishishi!** – diz Luffy abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Franky e Usopp já se tinham sentado, os dois rivais continuavam a discutir, mesmo tendo Luffy a separá-los. Pouco depois, partiram!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As raparigas já iam bastante à frente. Hancock falava ao telemóvel com as suas amigas e com outro mandava mensagens, Kaya e Keimi ouviam música com fones, Keimi cantava de vez em quando. Nami e Robin tinham-se mantido caladas até agora.

**-Então… Nami-san…** - chama a arqueóloga, fazendo a ruiva olhar para ela – **Poderias falar-me um pouco de ti?**

**-E o interesse disso é…**

**-Conhecer um pouco uma nova companheira.**

**-E…?**

**-É sempre interessante conhecer pessoas novas! Não achas?**

**-Nem por isso! Porquê que havemos de conhecer pessoas que vamos esquecer?**

**-Isso não é verdade, as pessoas não se esquecem assim! Tenho a certeza de que não te esqueceste de todas as pessoas que conheceste, Nami-san.**

Nami não responde, apenas deixa visível nos olhos um pouco de brilho que Robin conhecia bem.

**-Estou a ver…** - comenta. Não falaram mais durante a viagem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já se tinha passado meia hora, Sanji e Zoro continuavam com as discussões. Luffy tinha adormecido, resultado de tentar ouvir as explicações do Franky sobre o jeep.

**-Então isto é um frigorífico de Cola?**

**-Exacto! Cola é a única bebida que consegue recuperar-me a energia!**

**-Acho que era melhor recuperar a energia sem ajudas extras.**

**-É assim que o Frranky faz e não pensa parar.**

**-Ok! Para quê que serve este botão? **– pergunta aproximando o dedo dele.

**-NÃO CARREGUES!**

Não o disse a tempo e o botão foi pressionado. O ecrã do GPS desligou-se.

**-Agora o GPS está num dos ecrãs de trás.** – explica.

**-Isso não é problema! Eles podem dizer-nos.**

Estacionam o carro e viram-se para trás. O anjo estava a dormir e os outros dois tinham terminado agora a discussão.

**-Porquê que paramos?** – pergunta o cozinheiro.

**-O GPS passou para trás. Algum de vocês podia dar-nos as indicações?**

**-Eu ajudo as ladies, não os idiotas.**

**-Eu digo!** – concorda o espadachim.

Franky olha um pouco desanimado para o seu velho amigo – **Tens a certeza de que nos vais dar as indicações corretas?**

**-Ei! Não acreditas em mim?**

**-Vou tentar ao máximo…** - pôs o carro a andar de novo.

**-Por quê que achas que ele não vai dizer bem para onde ir?**

**- Mano Usopp, o Zoro é conhecido por se perder até a ir para a casa de banho.**

**-Porquê que inventaste esse botão?**

**-Pareceu-me interessante na altura.**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado de ler e que também estejam presentes quando sair o próximo capítulo: **A caminho há sarilhos!**

**Review if you can, please!**


End file.
